While You Were Sleeping
by Darkshadow91
Summary: Ahiru has a huge crush on Mytho and when she saves him, a big misunderstanding arises in which everyone believes that she is Mytho's 'girlfriend'. Except for Fakir, who seems to hate her for no reason. But when the two begin spending time together, new feelings surge up that leave Ahiru confused over her feelings for Mytho. Loosely based on the movie with Sandra Bullock. AU Fakiru
1. Chapter 1

"He's so perfect," Ahiru sighed, watching the white haired boy from across the room. He was stretching gracefully, his arms perfectly arched. She sighed again, a blush tinting her cheeks. One of her friends rolled her eyes at the display while the other giggled, grabbing Ahiru and squeezing her.

"Poor, poor Ahiru! It must be so sad not having your love reciprocated! Oh, how cruelly sweet star-crossed lovers are!"

Pike sighed, shaking her head, "Cut it out Lilie. Leave Ahiru alone, would ya?"

Lilie pouted but let the orange-haired girl go, "I just can't help it! Whenever I see poor, little Ahiru with her doomed love, I get excited!"

Ahiru blinked, large blue eyes wide, "Doomed?"

Lilie grinned widely, nodding her head, "Of course! You don't really think Mytho would go out with you, do you?"

Ahiru hung her head, "You guys are mean…"

Pike stifled a giggle, "Sorry, Ahiru…But Lilie does have a point. 'Prince' Mytho doesn't even know you exist."

"You guys don't have to rub it in, though," Ahiru pouted, looking away. Her two friends giggled and Ahiru shot them a glare. It wasn't her fault that she had a crush on the school's number one dance student. From the moment she'd laid eyes on him, she'd been attracted to the boy with the lonely eyes and her crush only deepened with every passing day. Her friends, instead of encouraging her, however, usually made smart remarks such as those that only made her self-esteem take deep plunges.

"If you girls are quite finished," an irritated male voice scolded them and all three turned, frightened looks on their faces, "Perhaps I can start the class…or maybe one of you would prefer to…MARRY ME!"

Ahiru emitted a high quack, flailing her arms around, "No! You can start class, Mr. Cat. We promise we'll be quiet!"

The dark-haired man grunted, his green eyes narrowed with irritation, "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Yikes," Pike whispered once the teacher had turned around, "One of these days, you're going to end up marrying him, Ahiru."

"Shut up," Ahiru hissed, prodding the purple-eyed girl's side. Mr. Cat turned and flashed them a warning glare and not a word was uttered between them for the rest of class. They only dared speak when they were safely out of the dance room, away from Mr. Cat's sharp ears.

Pike threw her arms up, stretching, "Ugh, I'm beat!"

Ahiru nodded in agreement, dejectedly opening her locker, "So, what are you guys doing for Christmas break?"

Lilie giggled, bouncing around, "My family is going out of town to visit relatives!"

Pike shrugged, looking bored, "I'm staying home with the fam'. Nothing beats having Christmas at home. What about you?"

Ahiru smiled though it was a bit forced, "Oh, I'll probably stay at the dorms! Lots of homework to catch up on!"

Lilie once again glomped her and rubbed their cheeks together, "Poor Ahiru! It must be so horrible not having a family! Don't worry, I'll fold you up and pack you in my bag!"

Ahiru pushed against her friend, trying to escape, "Ah, that's all right! There's no need for that!"

She was finally able to pry herself free but unfortunately ended up bumping into someone behind her. The person gasped in surprise and Ahiru whirled around to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so so-," her breath caught in her throat as she caught a warm although somewhat forlorn golden gaze. Mytho smiled kindly, shaking his head. She stood there, her mouth hanging open and her face resembling a ripe cherry.

"It's all right," he smiled again, "Merry Christmas."

With a small wave, he was gone. Ahiru stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes before she clutched her head, groaning in frustration, "I can't believe it! He actually talks to me and I stand there with my mouth open! I'm such an idiot!"

Lilie was giggling gleefully, her eyes starry. Pike just shook her head, smirking down at the azure-eyed girl. Ahiru stared gloomily at the ground then froze. Reaching out, she picked up a bus pass…Mytho's bus pass. Her two friends leaned in close to see it and their eyes widened.

Pike gasped, "Is that…?"

Ahiru waved at the two, clumsily running toward where she had seen Mytho disappear, "I'll see you guys later!"

Ahiru ran as fast as she could, bumping into several people, but she was a girl on a mission and wouldn't be deterred. She ran down the street, keeping an eye out for her prince. A flash of white drew her attention and she turned just in time to see two large men with burglar masks grabbing and hitting Mytho over the head with a baseball bat. She gasped, horrified. The two men, hearing her, instantly fled, leaving the injured Mytho where he lay. She hurried over to him, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Mytho…? Mytho, come on, get up," she bit her lip, trying to keep her tears in. She put her head on his chest and was relieved to hear his heart beating. Determined, she bent down and put his arm over her, dragging him away from the deserted alleyway. With a bit of effort, she was able to drag him down a couple of blocks before a car passed by. The kind driver gave them a lift to the hospital and that's where she was now, in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. A doctor came out and looked around, his eyes lighting when he saw her.

"You're the girl that brought that young man in, right?"

"Yes," she wrung her hands in agitation, looking up with anxious eyes, "How is he? Is he okay?"

The doctor frowned in worry, "Well, I gave him a general checkup. It's a good thing you brought him in so quickly or he'd probably be suffering from serious concussions. However…I believe your friend has fallen into a coma."

Ahiru quacked in surprise, "C-C-Coma? Oh, no! Poor Mytho! Could I go see him?"

The doctor looked sorry, sympathy shining in his kind brown eyes, "Forgive me, young lady. But I'm afraid that only family members and those close to him can get in."

She hung her head and watched as the doctor walked out, "But…I was going to be his girlfriend."

She failed to notice a passing nurse who heard her; so she was surprised when that same nurse came up to her minutes later and told her the doctor had given his permission to go see Mytho. She didn't dare question their decision and her good fortune, just glad for the chance to be able to see her gallant prince.

The nurse halted in front of one of the rooms, grinning widely, "Here you are!"

Before Ahiru could even open her mouth to thank her, the round woman was gone, disappearing down the hallway. She shrugged before taking a large breath and opening the door. Mytho lay on the bed, looking overly pale. He had a bandage around his head but other than that, he looked like he was sleeping.

"Oh, Mytho," she whispered softly, stroking his hand where it lay on the bed. It hurt to see him like this, so vulnerable and weak. So caught up in her thoughts was she, that she didn't notice the door opening and a crowd of people come in. Not until one of them tapped her on the shoulder. She quacked loudly, standing up so quickly that she staggered backward.

"Whoa there, little one," the one who tapped her smiled, "Didn't mean to scare you."

He was big and muscular, obviously from working hard. A woman stood beside him, her hair a shocking aqua green. Holding her hand was a little girl with a similar hair color, most likely her daughter from the looks of it. A hunched over old man with strange clothing and a creepy smile stood in the back, his orange eyes unnaturally huge. At his left was a boy around her own age, his glasses glinting in the hospital light.

The boy fixed his glasses, looking disgruntled, "And who might you be?"

"Ah!" she blushed, bowing down, "I'm…"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. The portly nurse who'd let her come in had entered and beaten her to it, "She's this young man's girlfriend and she was the one who saved him!"

"WHAT?"

Five pairs of eyes turned towards her, surprise and shock in all their gazes. Ahiru herself didn't know what to say. She just stood there, unsure of what to do. She felt like hiding. The nurse just continued to smile brightly, winking at her. The first to react was the little girl.

"What's a girlfriend, zura?"

That seemed to snap her mother out of her shock and she smiled kindly at Ahiru before looking down at her offspring, "It means that they're in love, Uzura."

"Lovey-dovey, zura?"

"That's right, my dear," the woman laughed softly, a high tinkling chime that Ahiru instantly liked. But that didn't make the blush on her face diminish in intensity at all. She opened her mouth to protest, to clear up this whole understanding but was cut off as the muscular man stepped forward and caught her up in a hug.

"Why, that's great! Thank you for saving Mytho," the man grinned widely and warmly, looking beside himself with happiness. The little girl seemed to take this as a sign that it was all right to come forward and also bestow a tight hug on the freckled youth.

The oddly dressed man also came forward, his grin widening, "That little rat! Got himself a new conquest and didn't even tell us about it! And here we thought he was still grieving over Rue. Sly dog!"

"Drosselmeyer, Mytho was probably going to tell us," the woman smiled wryly but then her expression darkened, "My poor Mytho. In a coma."

"Yes," the man frowned, looking worried, "But…he'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it."

The boy that seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face stepped toward her, looking at her in disapproval, "Do you happen to have a name, Mrs. Girlfriend?"

"Ah," Ahiru started, "It's Ahiru."

Uzura looked delighted, clapping her hands cheerfully, "She's a duck, zura!"

Ahiru flushed as everyone burst out laughing except the one who had asked, who instead wrinkled his nose in disdain and the tiny Uzura, who looked a bit confused.

"I'm Edel, my dear," the woman with the kind smile stepped toward her and delicately shook her hand, "It's wonderful to meet you."

"And I'm Karon," the man said gruffly then pointed toward the small toddler, "And this here's Uzura."

The bug-eyed man stood where he was but his grin widened, "Drosselmeyer, at your service. And the unpleasant runt at my side is Autor."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ahiru stuttered, smiling shyly. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She wondered if this was what being in a family felt like. Perhaps…it wouldn't be so bad pretending that she WAS Mytho's girlfriend, just for a little while. These people seemed so nice and kind. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts…She couldn't lie like that. She had to come clean right now.

"Uhm…Excuse me?"

But the family wasn't really paying attention, all of them crowding around the inanimate Mytho. She sighed good-naturedly. She'd wait for them to finish pampering him then talk to them.

"Oh, Ahiru…Are you going anywhere for Christmas?"

Ahiru blinked, surprised by Edel's question, "Well…No. I'm an orphan so I usually celebrate at the orphanage. But I won't be able to go this year…"

"Poor dear…Karon? Could we perhaps…?"

Karon grinned widely, "Why of course! How about spending Christmas with us then, young one?"

"W-With you?"

"I assure you," Drosselmeyer winked, "We're not as crazy as we look."

Ahiru couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Someone was inviting her to a Christmas party…Someone aside from her unique friends. And they weren't just any family…They were Mytho's family. The boy she had a hopeless crush on. How could she refuse? And she could use that time to explain this whole ordeal to the family.

"Please accept our invitation," Edel grasped her hands, looking at her pleadingly, "We'd be so happy to have you."

She looked at all the expectant faces, wondering what she should do. Uzura grasped her hand and tugged, forcing her to look down.

"You have to come, zura," she pleaded, "You not meet Fakir yet, zura!"

"Fakir?"

Karon's grin widened and his chest puffed out with pride, "My other son. He and Mytho were inseparable when they were children. Didn't Mytho ever mention him?"

Ahiru colored, biting her lip. She'd heard that Mytho had a brother but that the brother studied at another school. She'd also heard that the two were nothing alike. Yet she'd never been really so curious as to inquire the brother's name. It hadn't seemed that important at the time.

"Don't worry about it," Edel laughed, patting her head, "If you come, you'll be able to meet him soon enough. Will you come?"

Ahiru looked out at all the expectant faces…well, except for Autor's, he still looked grumpy, and made her decision.

She took a deep breath, "I…I would love to go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, what am I doing here?"

Ahiru's hand hovered over the door, wondering whether or not to go through with this. She'd been dreading and anticipating this Christmas dinner since that day two weeks ago at the hospital. She'd gone to visit Mytho a few more times and sometimes seen the family there. They always welcomed her warmly and joyfully and she had been getting to know them better. They were enchanting and Ahiru was starting to like them more and more.

She'd also had a stern talking to with the nurse. The nurse was mortified that she'd gotten things mixed up and told Ahiru if she wanted, she'd tell the family of the misunderstanding. But Ahiru had declined the offer, saying that it was okay and she would clear it up herself.

Now, she wasn't so sure. Before she could think about chickening out, the door opened and there stood little Uzura, looking up at her with sparkling eyes. With a cry of joy, Uzura threw herself on her, her chubby arms wrapping around her legs.

"You're here, zura!"

Ahiru couldn't help the smile from surging up on her face, "Hey there, Uzura."

"Ahiru," Edel appeared at the doorway, giving her youngster a stern look, "Uzura, run inside and tell the others Ahiru is here, please."

Uzura clapped her hands, "I can do that, zura!"

With that the girl vanished into the cozy house, leaving Ahiru and Edel alone at the doorstep. Ahiru ducked her head, smiling timidly, "I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all, dear," Edel laughed, gesturing her in, "Come in, it's freezing out there."

It was a wonderful dinner, full of laughter and joking. Ahiru had honestly never been to a family dinner like that one. Actually, she'd never been to a real family dinner before. Lilie's family was rich and they didn't really sit down to eat together. On the other hand, Pike's family was huge and had such varied schedules that some of her family ate at one time while the rest ate at another. And the orphanage she lived at wasn't exactly a 'home'.

Edel was a wonderful cook and Drosselmeyer told such colorful stories, Ahiru couldn't help but be captivated by it all. And it made her sad that she wasn't really a part of this and that she wouldn't be a part of this in the future. She wondered if she told them the truth if they would still welcome her back and invite her to another family dinner.

"It's too bad that Fakir couldn't be here," Edel sighed wistfully, "He would have loved to meet you."

"Yes, it's a shame…But he said he couldn't make it. Had some stuff to figure out at the school," Karon smiled apologetically in Ahiru's direction, "He sends his regards to all of us though."

Ahiru smiled, "That's too bad…I was looking forward to meeting him."

After dinner, they all retired to the living room to hear Drosselmeyer tell Christmas stories of the family's past Christmas'. Ahiru was soon in tears from how hard she was laughing. Even Autor cracked a smile. Uzura stayed by Ahiru's side the entire time, a comforting presence beside her the entire time. Edel was in tears by the end of the night, crying over Mytho being alone in the hospital. Autor was quick to remark that the unconscious boy wouldn't have even known they were there. There soon arose a heated discussion on whether or not Mytho could hear them in coma which ended in a draw when Edel softly but sternly called them to attention.

"Sorry about that Ahiru," Edel apologized, "Sometimes they're incorrigible."

"It's fine," she giggled, "That's what a family is for, right?"

Edel laughed heartily, her dark blue eyes sparkling, "You're right, my dear. Families are for bad and good times."

The ringing of the grandfather clock finally penetrated the atmosphere and alerted Ahiru of just how late it actually was. She quickly stood, flustered.

"11 o'clock? It's that late already? I'm sorry but I have to go," Ahiru apologized profusely, already making her way toward the front door. The family all stood as well, protests erupting from almost everyone gathered.

"It's too late for a young lady to be walking around," Karon argued, "Stay and sleep here tonight."

Edel nodded, a worried expression on her face, "After what happened to Mytho, we couldn't possibly allow you to venture out so late. Please stay."

Ahiru bit her lip, "But…Well, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, dear," Edel laughed, "You'd actually be doing us a favor. We'd be worried sick if you went home now."

"If you're sure I won't be a bother," Ahiru agreed reluctantly but was secretly glad to be staying longer. It all felt so good, like she was actually a part of a real family. While Edel fixed a bed for her to sleep in and Karon went to tuck Uzura into bed, Ahiru stepped outside, taking a breath of the chill night air.

"They're nice folks, aren't they?"

Ahiru quacked in surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin. Drosselmeyer smiled that creepy smile of his, cackling softly. He sat down beside her, making himself comfortable.

"You're a rather jumpy thing, aren't you?"

"And you're kind of creepy," she muttered softly to which Drosselmeyer cackled again, nodding. Ahiru flushed and turned her head away, embarrassed that he had heard her.

"So, Ahiru…You're not really Mytho's girlfriend, are you?"

Ahiru's mouth opened and she just stared at him for a few minutes, "Wha? B-But how did you know?"

"I was at the hospital when you went to talk to the nurse," he grinned, "Heard the whole story."

"Look, Mr. Drosselmeyer, I really didn't mean to! It just happened so fast and they didn't give me a chance to explain myself! I was going to tell them, I really was!"

Drosselmeyer threw back his head and laughed heartily, "I know, little duck! You don't have to explain anything to me! But I wanted to ask you a favor."

Ahiru cocked her head, her eyebrows furrowed, "A favor?"

Drosselmeyer nodded resolutely, "I wanted you to keep this a secret for a little bit longer."

Ahiru's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Hush, child," Drosselmeyer looked around with those large owlish eyes, "You heard me. Keep this a secret, just until Mytho wakes up. I've never seen them happier, you know. Mytho and Karon got into a spiteful argument about two years ago. Karon wanted Mytho to become a metalsmith, much like himself, and go to the school that Fakir is going to. But Mytho, unlike Fakir, refused. He wanted to become a dancer. And now, with you, they've got a chance to reconnect with him again. So please, little duck, would you give them that chance?"

Ahiru blinked back a few tears and nodded, "I…I'll keep it a secret until Mytho wakes up then. I like being with them too. They're all so wonderful and welcoming. I just don't want them to hate me."

"They won't, I promise," he smiled at her and although it was still a creepy smile, Ahiru found herself smiling back. They were soon ushered back into the house by a fussing Edel, who was worried that the two would catch a cold. Ahiru was soon tucked into Fakir's warm and comfortable bed, seeing as the owner wouldn't be there to use it that night. She fell asleep quickly, exhausted but happier than she had felt in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Fakir trudged up the porch steps, weary but relieved to be home. He turned the key in the lock, being especially quiet. He didn't want to wake up the others…it was only 5 in the morning. He'd been on a bus all night in order to get here for Christmas and his neck was sore. He'd been planning on being there last night but some things had come up at the last minute and he'd had to deal with them. He'd heard the disappointment in Edel's voice when he'd told her he wouldn't be coming and the guilt had eaten at him, prompting him to leave as soon as everything was resolved.

He quietly climbed up the stairs, being careful of that one creaky step. He slipped into his room, sighing in relief. With a sigh, he heavily sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He brought up his legs and lay down, flipping onto his side.

And came face to face with a girl he'd never seen before. For a minute all he could do was stare at her freckled face, wondering if he'd come into the right house. The salmon-haired girl, as if sensing his stare, drowsily blinked open her eyes, a light blue that rivaled the sky in color. Those blue eyes soon widened and she emitted a very strange quacking scream, pushing him away.

Caught off guard, Fakir tumbled off the bed and landed on the hard floor with a dull thud. He gingerly stood up, brushing himself off. The girl had gathered up his covers and was covering herself, looking at him with frightened eyes.

She gulped before asking in a tiny voice, "W-Who a-are you?"

He rolled his eyes, weariness forgotten and irritation taking its place, "I believe I should be asking that question as the bed you're on is MINE."

She blinked stupidly and he could practically see the gears in her head turning, "Yours? Then…You must be Fakir."

He grunted then remembered something Edel had told him over the phone, "Wait…Are you, possibly, Mytho's girlfriend?"

She looked a bit confused for a second before her expression cleared and she nodded quickly, her face red, "Oh, oh, y-yeah!"

"His taste in girls hasn't improved any," he eyed her critically and was faintly amused when she glared back at him, puffing out her cheeks angrily, "And don't do that…You look like an overgrown squirrel."

"Ahiru, are you alright? We heard a noise and," Edel stopped in her tracks before a radiant smile appeared on her face, "Fakir! You came! This is wonderful!"

"Edel," he half-smiled, giving her a fond hug, "I came as soon as I could. Sorry I missed dinner."

"It's not a problem…I'm just happy you're here," Edel gushed, sounding absolutely pleased, "We thought you wouldn't make it."

"I always find a way to make it," he smirked and Edel nodded in agreement. The woman then noticed Ahiru's flustered and angry state. She instantly flew over to the girl's side, fretting over her.

"Ahiru dear, are you all right? I hope Fakir didn't frighten you," Edel patted her orange-head, "It must have been quite a shock. For both of you."

"Whose bright idea was it to put her on my bed?"

"Blame your father for that one," Edel laughed at the two's petulant expressions, "He figured that it wouldn't be a problem for her to use your bed since you wouldn't be sleeping in it…We couldn't very well let her sleep on the couch."

He grunted again, "I don't see any problem with that. The couch is plenty comfortable."

"Fakir!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ahiru stood up suddenly, hopping down from his bed, "It's fine, Edel…I was already going to get up anyway. I have to go down to the school and do a few make-up classes."

"You're leaving so soon? It's only five in the morning! We were hoping you'd go to the hospital with us to visit Mytho," Edel looked disappointed, her eyes sad. Ahiru looked disappointed as well but she took one look at Fakir and her mouth set into a determined frown.

"I'll see if I can go after my make-up classes, okay?"

Edel sighed, not missing the look of dislike passed between the two teens, "Okay, if you're sure. Perhaps we'll see you at the hospital."

Ahiru gave Fakir a look of disdain, "Yeah…Perhaps."

"Regardless, thank you for coming, Ahiru," she enveloped the girl in a tight hug, to which the girl returned.

"I should be thanking you for the great night," Ahiru sighed wistfully, gently disentangling from the older woman's arms.

Edel made him walk the girl out, probably punishing him for his earlier comment. Ahiru didn't even glance at him but it wasn't like he really cared. She muttered a quick and pretty surly goodbye and then disappeared down the street, her scarf dancing in the wind.

He stared after her, feeling like he was missing something. There was something odd about this whole situation. While the girl was pretty, she certainly wasn't anything spectacular. And all of Mytho's ex-girlfriends had been pretty blessed in the looks department. Not only that, she'd seemed confused when he called her Mytho's girlfriend. And the most disconcerting part of it all was that Mytho hadn't told him anything! The white-haired boy always called every week to keep him posted on the going-ons. Even with the 'family feud', Mytho hadn't stopped talking to him. He'd always kept him informed on all that happened. He'd been one of the only ones to know of the cause of the break-up between Rue and Mytho. So it seemed strange to him that Mytho would forget to tell him that he was dating another girl, considering the last time the two had talked Mytho had made it quite clear he still harbored feelings for the ballerina.

There was definitely something off about all of this…And he was determined to find out what. No matter what it took, he was going to get to the bottom of this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of all the rude, conceited...Aarrgh!"

Ahiru was still stewing over that morning's confrontation. Not only had she almost died of fright, she'd then been insulted by the self-same jerk who scared her. It was still a little early to go to her make-up classes with Mr. Cat but she'd rather be early to a class with Mr. Cat than stay in close confines with that arrogant jerk.

Even if he was rather good looking.

She flushed and shook her head, trying to dispel that errant thought. Even if he was attractive, he had been undeniably rude to her. All in all, Fakir was not the person she had imagined he would be. Being Mytho's brother and all, she'd imagined he'd be a little like Mytho, gentlemanly and kind, even when others told her that the brother was totally different. She sighed and hopped off the bus, trudging up toward the dormitories. She needed to grab her leotard and her towel in her dorm room. She wondered if Pike was already here…The magenta-haired girl also had to make-up some classes, though she had to attend fewer classes than Ahiru.

"Ahiru!"

Ahiru froze, goosebumps rising up on her arms. She slowly turned around and groaned. Standing there, unnaturally sparkling, was Femio. This was definitely not a good morning for her. The little glimmer of happiness she'd been feeling from the night before completely vanished with the appearance of the pompous 'prince'.

"Hey, Femio," she forced a smile on her face though it was hard, "Look, I really can't talk now, I have to go to class."

The sparkling boy lost some of his perkiness but was soon grinning again, "That's a shame. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the dorm Christmas party tonight…you know, since you don't really have anywhere or anyone to spend Christmas with."

Ahiru felt a twinge of irritation and uncharacteristically glared, "For your information, I have plans tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and stomped her way up to her dorm. As if one jerk wasn't bad enough…

She was still fuming when Pike found her outside of the classroom door, muttering angrily under her breath. Pike sighed good-naturedly, settling in beside her friend.

"What's got you into such a foul mood this morning?"

"Don't even get me started," Ahiru muttered darkly, "I've had my share of jerks for the day."

Pike laughed heartily, amused, "Okay, what happened?"

"Remember how I told you that Mytho's family thought I was his girlfriend and that they invited me to their Christmas party?" She waited for Pike's nod before continuing, "Well, I went. It was great, Pike! The food was delicious and you should hear Drosselmeyer tell his stories! Anyway, it got really late and they insisted that I stay the night. So, I stayed. Unfortunately, the bed they let me borrow was Fakir's, Mytho's brother. See, he didn't show up so they thought it wouldn't be a problem."

Pike cocked her head, "And why was that unfortunate?"

"Because he did show up! He came in early this morning," Ahiru wailed, her face reddening again, "He crawled into the bed and nearly gave me a heart attack! And then he actually had the nerve to insult me! Not only that, Femio was by the front gate this morning and chipped in with his own insulting remarks!"

Pike whistled low, "Wow, sounds like you had a pretty exciting morning. What's the brother like? Everyone says the two are nothing alike. Is it true?"

Ahiru nodded, pouting, "Completely different. And I don't only mean their looks. Their personalities are totally opposite! Mytho is like a fairy-tale prince…Fakir, on the other hand, is more like the fire-breathing dragon!"

Pike laughed again, "Is that so? But is he cute?"

Ahiru colored prettily, "Until he opens his mouth."

"Well, this is a surprise," both girls turned at the sound of Mr. Cat's voice, "You two are actually early. Come to put in a bit of extra effort?"

"Most definitely," Pike giggled and Ahiru just nodded, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. There weren't many students in the make-up class but Mr. Cat pushed them just as hard as if there were a normal number of students. By the time the class was over, Ahiru was beat and had been proposed to at least five times.

"Want to go and get hot chocolate?"

Ahiru shook her head, changing her clothes, "I promised Edel I would go to the hospital to visit Mytho. I'll see you tomorrow."

Pike waggled her eyebrows, grinning sneakily, "All right. Until tomorrow then."

Ahiru arrived at the hospital a little before two in the afternoon, politely greeting the nurses and doctors she passed. Mytho's nurse told her that the family still hadn't arrived, so she made herself comfortable beside Mytho.

"Hi, Mytho," she whispered softly, smiling, "The doctor says you're doing well but you need to wake up soon. You're really lucky, you know that? Your family is amazing…except for your brother. He's not very nice at all."

"I hope you're not referring to me," Fakir's deep voice echoed from behind her and Ahiru felt her face grow hot. She turned her head toward the voice, feeling sick to her stomach as she met Fakir's forest green eyes.

She pouted, looking away, "You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations. And you aren't nice…Not to me."

He smirked but there was something sad in his eyes that made Ahiru wish she could take back her previous words, "You wouldn't be so nice either if you found a complete stranger in your bed. And quite frankly, I don't trust you."

She gaped, taken aback, "What?"

He walked forward until he stood on the other side of the bed, thoughtfully looking down at Mytho, "I don't believe you're Mytho's girlfriend."

She felt as if he had reached into her chest and grabbed her heart, twisting it painfully, "Y-You don't?"

He met her eyes and for a minute, she felt as if he could see straight into her soul, "No."

She trembled, cold and unsure. For a second, she wanted to blurt out the truth, to tell him that he was right and this was all a farse. A huge, fat lie. But then she remembered Drosselmeyer's pleading face and clicked her mouth shut, looking away.

"Ah, Ahiru! You're here!"

Edel's voice broke the thick silence and she was relieved for the interruption. She could feel Fakir staring at her, his intense eyes following her but she ignored him, even though she still felt a bit unbalanced. Drosselmeyer looked at her with a worried look but she shook her head, smiling shakily. Edel sat beside Mytho now, brushing his hair with soft strokes. Uzura sat beside her, cuddled into Mytho's side. Karon leaned against the wall, looking thoughtful.

"So, Ahiru," Fakir began, sitting beside her on one of the chairs in the back of the room, "When did you and Mytho start dating?"

Ahiru felt a slight panic, cursing her luck, "Uhm…Well, a few w-weeks ago. We have the same dance class and he'd always amazed me with how gracefully he danced."

She sighed wistfully and a little dreamily, not noticing that Karon's expression seemed a bit strained and pained, "He's a wonderful dancer…Unlike me. I just can't seem to look as graceful when dancing. My friends say I look like a duck when I dance and my teacher has already told me that the pas de deux is out of my league."

Fakir grunted, "A duck, huh? I can believe that."

"And then you sound offended when I say you're not nice," Ahiru huffed, turning away from him. She failed to see the small amused smile on the young man's lips. Edel looked at Fakir, a knowing smile surging up on her face as if she knew something he had yet to figure out.

Fakir cleared his throat, looking away from Edel, "Do you happen to know Mytho's favorite color?"

"Blue," Ahiru guessed and smiled smugly when Fakir frowned. But it seemed the young man wasn't quite finished. He continued asking her question after question about Mytho, most of which she took wild guesses which surprisingly turned out to be right.

Edel, who had been watching the whole thing, suddenly stood, "Fakir, enough! What is this, twenty questions? Why are you interrogating her like this?"

"Because I don't believe that Mytho is going out with her," he defended himself, sounding irritated, most likely because Ahiru had answered every question correctly.

"What? Fakir, that's a horrible thing to say," Edel frowned, looking displeased, "Ahiru wouldn't lie about something like this, would you dear?"

Ahiru's face colored instantly and she shared a look with Drosselmeyer before answering, "No."

Edel smiled triumphantly, "See?"

"I'm still not convinced," he grumbled and that made Ahiru irritated. Why did he have to be so perceptive? She stood suddenly, glaring down at the boy.

"Yeah? Well, I bet you don't know that Mytho has a tattoo of a crown on his behind!"

The whole family turned to her, eyes wide. Ahiru slapped a hand over her mouth, mortified. Uzura looked between all the adults, confused, "Behind, zura? You mean his butt, zura?"

Ahiru reddened further, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

Drosselmeyer emitted a shrill giggle, "Is it really true? He has a tattoo on his butt?"

Ahiru now felt as if her face was on fire but she nodded. Drosselmeyer laughed, tears coming out of his eyes, "Well, there's your proof, Fakir! Now, who's going to check if she's telling the truth?"

Fakir flushed as well, "I'm not doing it."

Karon shook his head, "Men don't look at other men's…Forget it, I'm not going to look."

Edel sighed, lifting up the covers from the unconscious boy, "It seems I'll have to do it then."

There was complete silence as Edel rummaged around. Ahiru had heard about the tattoo from Pike, whose brother ran the tattoo parlor where Mytho had supposedly gone to. Ahiru had been shocked when Pike had told her and had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't share what she knew with anyone. But Fakir had made her so angry, she'd erupted. Edel's eyes suddenly widened and she fixed Mytho again, letting the covers fall back into place. She looked at Ahiru, her dark blue eyes shocked.

"Well?"

She switched her gaze onto Karon, wringing her hands, "It's not a bad crown. It's actually pretty well-drawn."

Everyone gasped, their faces all flushed. Ahiru turned toward Fakir, blushing but smirking triumphantly, "Now do you believe me?"

He turned his shocked green eyes onto her and couldn't do anything but nod.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, wait!"

Ahiru ignored Fakir's calls, striding through the hospital with quick steps. That would show him. The look on his face had been priceless…even if he was entirely right about the whole situation. But it served him right for being so mean. She could still hear him behind her, asking her to stop.

She turned around and put her tongue out at him then promptly ran into a door that had opened in front of her. Tears instantly pooled in her eyes and she whimpered, cradling her throbbing forehead. The nurse who had been on the other side of the door apologized profusely but Ahiru reassured her that it was nothing. She had totally forgotten about her little problem until the problem itself came up and gripped her wrist.

"Will you stop for just a minute and listen to me?"

"I don't want to hear any more insults, thank you very much," she seethed, trying to get him to release her wrist. But he just tightened his hold, his jaw tight.

"Look, I'm not going to insult you," he sighed wearily, his shoulders slumping, "I wanted to…apologize."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry for not believing you," he spat out the words with some difficulty, looking ill at ease. She stared at him, trying to process this new information. He was apologizing…actually apologizing. She looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I forgive you," she whispered softly, smiling timidly up at him. He seemed taken aback, blushing as he let go of her wrist. They stood around for a while, not really knowing what to say.

Fakir finally heaved a large sigh, still feeling guilty, "Look, how about I make it up to you? You said you're having trouble with your pas de deux, right? I could teach you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You?"

He snorted, "Don't sound so surprised. Mytho isn't the only person in the world who can dance."

"Ah, sorry! That's not what I meant! Really! I just didn't think you danced," she shuffled awkwardly, "But I'd really like it if you could teach me! My dream is to…Never mind."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Forget it…You'll think it's stupid," she flushed, looking away. She'd once told the orphanage lady her dream and the lady had laughed, telling her it was going to take a miracle in order to achieve it. Since then, she'd been careful of not telling anyone her inner dreams.

"Moron," he was smirking when she turned, her eyes two blue flames, but something in his serious gaze kept her from telling him off, "I won't think it's stupid."

She took a step backward, surprised by the softness in his voice, and that turned out to be her mistake. The hallway, still a bit slippery from the mopping it had gotten that morning, served as a very effective slide for her foot and she felt herself falling backwards, emitting a surprised squawk. On impulse, Fakir reached forward, grabbing her hand and tugging on it. She stopped falling backwards but was now pressed closely against Fakir's warm chest. Her face was burning and she dared not look up. Fakir's cheeks were likewise tinted red but he soon got himself under control.

"You really are clumsy, aren't you?"

She pushed herself away, finding that she had no voice with which to respond. She'd felt strange when she'd been pressed against Fakir, something she didn't entirely understand. He brushed himself off, an amused smirk on his lips that hid his inner turmoil and embarrassment. He hadn't forgotten his question and the dullness in her eyes when she said he'd think it was stupid…But he felt now wouldn't be the ideal time to ask her about it.

"We'll start tomorrow after your class, if that's alright with you," his eyes seemed to glitter and she was momentarily dazed by them. She could only nod dumbly and watch as he gave her another amused smirk, turning on his heel and striding back the way he'd come.

She roused herself enough to realize he hadn't mentioned the place where they'd be practicing, "Fakir! Fakir, wait! Where will we be practicing?"

He turned halfway, "At my house, naturally. Wouldn't want your fellow students to see you before you're ready, would we?"

And with a mischievous smirk, he was gone. She felt breathless and confused and just plain lost. Just that morning, she was sure she hated his guts and vice versa…And yet now, he was going to help her dance the pas de deux. And he was talking as if she was actually going to be able to perform it perfectly! Fakir wasn't as simple as she'd first presumed. He actually seemed…nice for just a minute.

She walked home, thoughtful. Her curiosity was now piqued. Fakir didn't seem to be so much of a jerk…He had come to apologize after all. Even if he wasn't wrong. It was nearly six in the afternoon when she entered her dorm room, collapsing onto her bed. Unfortunately, her stomach was soon complaining over the lack of food, reminding her that she'd only had a squashed twinky that she'd found in her bag for the whole day. With weary steps, she stood and prepared herself a small but much needed meal of ramen. She bathed after the meager dinner and crawled into bed, her eyes instantly closing and it wasn't too long before she was snoring softly.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and after a grueling class with Mr. Cat, she'd gotten on a bus to go to Fakir's family home. Pike had asked where she needed to go in such a hurry and Ahiru couldn't bring herself to tell her friend. She just knew Pike would tease her about it and she was already embarrassed enough as it was.

She was soon before their doorway once again, ringing the doorbell. It was answered by a smiling Edel, whose eyes seemed to be shining a bit brighter. She led her toward Fakir's room and then left with another knowing smile, saying she needed to go cook dinner. Ahiru stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do before she raised a shaky fist to the door.

"Come in," Fakir's voice called from inside and with a deep breath, she entered. The last time she'd been in here, she hadn't paid much attention to the surroundings, too full of food and eggnog to notice anything in the dark room. Now, she looked around curiously, taking in her surroundings. There wasn't much furniture. Just the infamous bed, a closet where he probably kept his clothing, and a small desk with sheets of paper and those old-fashioned ink pens strewn around on top of it. The owner of the room stood by a CD-player, looking at various CDs. He wore a dark blue shirt with mismatched sleeves and black pants, looking rather…well, attractive, Ahiru thought. She pushed the thought away, freckled face red with embarrassment.

He finally seemed to take note of her, giving her a welcoming smirk, "Took you long enough. You've stretched already, I presume."

She puffed out her cheeks angrily but nodded tightly and to her surprise, he actually smiled, a sincere and heartwarming smile that made her heart beat a little bit faster. She shook her head, trying to dispel the heat in her cheeks. She looked up to find him extending his hand out toward her in invitation, that soft and confusing smile still in place.

"Shall we get started then?"

She hesitated but slowly reached her hand forward and lightly grabbed his. She absently noticed that his hand was rather warm and that their hands seemed to fit perfectly before he pulled on her hand and forced her into one of the pas de deux starting positions.

"Now, the thing to remember is," there was a teasing light in his eyes, "Let me lead."

Never before had she danced with someone as skilled as he. He KNEW how to lead and dancing with him was almost as easy as walking. She was still rather clumsy but Fakir coaxed her through all the steps without speaking much and when he did speak, it was only to encourage her. His touch was gentle, guiding her from one position to the other. His hands were strong as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up above him, a reassuring warmth that penetrated through her leotard. More than a few times, the positions caused her a bit of embarrassment and flushed cheeks but she was obedient and always let him lead. He taught her not with words and terms but with actual application and practice. Toward the end, she actually looked a little more like a ballerina and less like a floundering duck.

"Not bad," he gave her an appreciative look-over, "You're not as hopeless as your teacher believes you are. You just need some personal coaching, that's all."

She looked up at him with shining eyes, "You really think so?"

He regarded her for a minute, his dark green eyes unreadable. Then he smiled that soft smile once more and that strange tingling erupted in her stomach again, "Don't worry. You'll be dancing like a pro in no time."

Despite her embarrassment over his praise, she smiled up at him, her eyes soft, "Fakir…Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's note: ~bows~ Hello there everyone. My first author's note in the whole story. First of all, I'd like to make it clear that I do not own Princess Tutu or its characters...I don't even own the plot of this story. Now that that's out of the way...Thank you for all the positive feedback I received. As a token of my gratitude, I've decided to post one more chapter this week. Hope you enjoy it.

They continued practicing and with each passing day, Ahiru danced with fewer errors. Even Mr. Cat and Pike had noted that her dancing was more fluid and graceful. Pike had finally been able to pry it out of her that she was practicing with someone and had been shocked when Ahiru admitted that Fakir, Mytho's brother, was the one coaching her. Yet she hadn't had the courage to tell Pike about the strange things she felt when she was near the alluring dark-haired boy. And she was near him almost every day, not only because of her dance lessons but because she also regularly visited the hospital…and he usually insisted on accompanying her.

Ahiru honestly hadn't thought that Fakir would be so…patient and kind. Actually, there were a lot of things Ahiru hadn't expected from Fakir. In a way, he was just as gentlemanly as Mytho but he hid it behind a tough and sarcastic exterior.

"Great job today, Ahiru," Fakir wiped his face with a towel, a proud smile on his face, "Soon, you'll be dancing even better than Mytho."

Ahiru laughed modestly, waving her hand, "Don't exaggerate. But…thank you. It's all thanks to you. Without your help, I would have still been dancing like an injured duck."

He shook his head, chuckling softly but then his expression turned serious, "Ahiru, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

She cocked her head and for some unknown reason, her heart started pounding, "What is it?"

He sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him and she obediently plopped down beside him, "Do you remember that day at the hospital?"

She giggled, mischievous, "Fakir, we visit the hospital almost every day together. Be more specific, would you?"

A small blush had appeared on his cheeks and he glared at her, "Haha, very funny. Being more specific then; the day that I found out my brother had a tattoo on his butt, that you ran into a door and almost fell backwards after tripping on absolutely nothing. Does that ring any bells?"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "You should have seen your face when Edel told you it was true!"

He grimaced, "Yes, well, I'd rather forget about that, thanks."

She giggled softly, "What is it that you want to ask me about that day then?"

He looked into her eyes and for a moment, she was frozen, "What were you going to say that day? You know, about your dream? You told me that I'd think it was stupid."

She looked down, embarrassed, "You still remember that?"

He nodded, his eyes almost pleading with her to tell him, "Would you tell me?"

She breathed in deeply, her freckled face warm, "I…Well, I was just going to say that my dream is to become a professional ballerina. It's always been my dream, ever since I was a little girl. But it's just a dream…just a stupid dream…"

He regarded her with soft eyes, "Moron, it's not stupid. It's your dream, isn't it? Don't let anyone tell you that again. They just say it's stupid because they don't have any dreams themselves…Or they've had their own dreams crushed by someone before."

She could only nod, her cheeks unnaturally hot. Seeing her embarrassment, he smirked and ruffled her hair. She quickly protested, swatting his hands away. He chuckled, his gaze warm.

"What about you, Fakir? Don't you have a dream?"

He seemed taken aback by her question and his mood suddenly dampened as he glanced over at the eternally messy desk in the corner of his room. She followed his gaze then looked back at him questioningly.

"Once," he began in a small voice, "When I was very small, I wanted to become a writer. Much like Drosselmeyer is. I wanted to create stories and have them published all over the world. But…Well, Karon had other plans. And I couldn't bear to disappoint him…Not after he'd taken me in and raised me as if I was his own son. He'd already suffered so much when Mytho declared that he would be studying dance. Did you know Mytho and I were planning to study together? Writing wasn't my only hobby and dancing was something I liked doing. But in the end I decided to do as Karon requested."

Ahiru acted unconsciously, reaching over and wrapping her thin arms around him. He tensed but soon relaxed, his own arms coming around to envelop her tightly. She breathed in his calming scent, strangely comforted even though she had been planning to offer HIM the comfort.

"You know, Fakir," she whispered softly, "I don't think your father would be hurt or disappointed if you followed your own dream. Well…He might be a little bit. But with what's happened with Mytho, I think he'd be a little more accepting. You should try telling him."

He said nothing but his arms tightened a little more around her. She sighed contentedly, feeling oddly safe in Fakir's arms. Fakir made her feel…strong, like she could accomplish anything. He slowly extracted himself, a grateful smile on his face though his eyes looked troubled.

Not liking seeing him with such a tortured expression on his face, she grinned up at him, "Fakir, do you want to go to a New Year's party with me? It's over at the dorm tonight. Everyone says it's going to be really fun! You could accompany me…"

He blinked, surprised, "A party? Well…Edel said she, Karon and Uzura are going to some fireworks show tonight. And I'm not quite sure what Drosselmeyer is planning. I guess it'd be okay."

She squealed happily, throwing her arms around him, "Yay!"

He flushed but couldn't help the smile from surging up on his face, "Moron."

Ahiru was soon rushing out of the house, hailing the bus and making it to the dorms in record time. She flew around her tiny room in a panic, in search of something to wear. She hadn't been planning on going, mostly because Femio had been the one to invite her, still determined even after the failed attempt at inviting her to the Christmas party, though she knew Pike usually went. But she wanted to cheer Fakir up. He was her friend now, one that she held very dear to her heart.

Deciding that for this she would need some expert help, she called Pike and asked if her friend could come over. Pike obviously heard the desperation in her voice because the magenta-haired girl was there in a mere twenty minutes.

"Okay, where's the fire? You sounded pretty panicked on the phone. I didn't understand half of what you said," Pike gave her a quick hug then cast a shocked gaze around her messy apartment, "Wow, what happened?"

"I need to find something to wear," Ahiru explained, her cheeks reddening, "I…uh, I invited Fakir to the New Year's party."

Pike's mouth dropped open, looking over at her in disbelief, "You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

A slow and somewhat perverted smile surged up on Pike's face, "So this whole thing is getting pretty serious, eh?"

Ahiru quacked, the red on her face traveling down her neck, "NO! It's not what you're thinking! We're just friends!"

Pike looked over at her, doubt written all over her face, "Uuuh-Huh…"

"It's true! It's Mytho I like, remember?"

But in reality, Ahiru wasn't quite so sure anymore. Fakir was messing with her head and seemed to occupy her thoughts more than Mytho did. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Fakir. He was handsome and it was only natural. If it was only that, she wouldn't have been so troubled. But the problem was that she was starting to LIKE him. Now that they'd gotten to know each other and he wasn't being an absolute jerk, she found him charming and just plain lovable. There was a depth to him that she felt drawn to, like a moth to the flame. And that scared her. Because she was supposed to be Mytho's girlfriend…She was supposed to like Mytho.

"What about this Ahiru?"

Ahiru snapped her head up, "What?"

Pike rolled her eyes, raising the white dress up again, "What about this dress? It's very sexy!"

Ahiru flushed instantly, "PIKE!"

"What? It is," she looked at the dress appreciatively, "Just imagine Fakir's face when he sees you in this!"

And Pike was right, the dress was pretty, short and poofy, with a pink under-skirt. But it had no sleeves and was a bit low cut in the front. It had been a present from Lilie but Ahiru had never had the courage to wear it before.

"If I wear it," she pouted, "Which I WON'T!"

However by the end, she was wearing the short ballerina-like dress. She was sure her face was now permanently red. She wasn't sure how Pike had convinced her to come with such a scandalous dress. Her usually-braided hair was now done up into an elegant bun, a small crown on her head. Pike was wearing a similar dress though hers was a deep amethyst and the skirt wasn't as poufy as Ahiru's.

Ahiru wrung her hands nervously, trying to look over the sea of people, "Do you see him?"

Pike laughed loudly, "I don't even know what he looks like, Ahiru! But you might want to watch out, Femio is coming toward us."

Ahiru saw that Pike was right and groaned…Did the guy not get it through his thick head that she didn't want anything to do with him? But he seemed oblivious to her obvious look of distaste as he leaned against the wall beside her, too close for comfort.

"Hello, Ahiru," he purred and she shivered, scooting away from him, "You look absolutely brilliant tonight!"

"Ah…Thanks, Femio," she replied, embarrassed. She didn't like how he was eyeing her and it was making her feel uncomfortable. A hard nudge in the stomach from Pike was all the warning she got before she was yanked from the wall and a rather surprised Femio. She was soon enveloped in Fakir's subtle scent and relief shot through her. He stood beside her, clad in a leather jacket, a black turtleneck and black pants that made him look rather mysterious. She looked up at him gratefully but he was too busy glaring at Femio, who shrank away from Fakir's eyes, whimpering and scampering away.

Pike laughed heartily, "I've never seen Femio so frightened before! That was great!"

Fakir grunted, still looking angry, "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Ahiru shook her head, smiling reassuringly, "No, he was just being his regular annoying self."

He turned his angry eyes toward her, though the relief was evident in his voice, "You moron. You need to be more careful with guys like that. Especially when they're leaning."

"Leaning? What are you talking about?"

He snorted derisively, "You know…Leaning."

She just looked up at him, confused and he sighed, "Oh, for goodness sake. It's like this, idiot. Guys like that will sneak up beside you during the party, prop his arm casually above you and then he'll inch closer and closer. Leaning."

As he talked, he gently guided her back toward the wall. Her back hit the wall at the same moment that he propped his hand against it, his body trapping her in place. She gulped dryly looking up into his smoldering eyes. She was suddenly short of breath, unable to react. His face hovered above hers, his eyes shining with emotion.

A male voice suddenly interrupted the intense moment, "Fakir, stop leaning over her, would you?"

A dry smirk spread over Fakir's face, though his eyes still retained that heat, "See what I mean?"

Ahiru just nodded, her mind hazy. He moved away and she found she could breathe again. Autor shook his head, looking over at the dark-haired youth, "I thought sexual harassment was beneath you, Fakir."

Fakir glared over at him, irked, "Remember, I only brought you because Drosselmeyer asked me to. Don't push it or you'll find yourself on a bus heading home with a swollen black eye."

Autor clicked his mouth shut, the smirk disappearing. Ahiru breathlessly acknowledged him and Pike shot her a look that Ahiru took a few minutes to discern. As soon as she understood she turned towards Fakir, smiling shakily, "Fakir, would you mind waiting here for a minute? I need to use the restroom."

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "No problem."

"I'll go with you," Pike quickly volunteered and the two dashed away, dodging dancing bodies on their way toward the girl's restroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh. My. Gosh," Pike breathed out as soon as they had made it into the girl's bathroom, "He's GORGEOUS!"

Ahiru sighed, pressing a hand against her beating heart, "I know...Oh, how I know! Pike, when he 'leaned' over me, I thought for sure I would faint!"

Pike looked confused for a minute but her expression soon cleared, "Oh, you're talking about your Fakir! Yeah, he's plenty hot but I was talking about the boy with the glasses! Who is he?"

"Huh? Ah! That was Autor! He's Fakir's cousin, I think," she muttered, walking toward the sink with wobbly legs. She turned on the sink and splashed a bit of water on her face, struggling to calm her racing heart. No one, not even Mytho, had affected her so. She was definitely in trouble.

"Ahiru…You ok?"

Ahiru looked at her reflection, torn, "I don't know, Pike."

Her friend stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a small squeeze, "Hey, it's all right. Don't worry, everything will work out."

Ahiru gently detangled herself, stepping away, "How can everything be all right? Pike, I think I'm falling in love with my fake boyfriend's brother!"

"And from the looks of things, he's pretty deep in it too," Pike smiled comfortingly, "You'd have to be blind to miss the love-struck expression on his face."

But instead of the expected squeal of happiness, Ahiru just wailed in distress, looking glummer than before, "That's what I was afraid of!"

Pike blinked, feeling lost, "Why? Shouldn't you be happy? He loves you, Ahiru, I'm almost certain of it!"

"That just makes it worse, Pike," Ahiru sniffled, looking ready to cry, "Fakir loves his brother so much that he won't dare try anything!"

"But Mytho isn't your boyfriend, Ahiru! He's nothing to you!"

"Fakir doesn't know that though! And when he finds out…Oh, Pike, he'll hate me for sure!"

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly. Pike was at a loss, not sure of what she should say. She just stood there, looking at her crying friend with sad eyes. She bit her lip then stepped forward and touched Ahiru's shoulder gently, "Ahiru, if Fakir truly loves you, he'll forgive you. Now, come on. There's no sense worrying about it now! Let's go have a bit of fun! And I just bet your knight in shining armor is jittery with worry already."

Ahiru gulped back a sob then cracked a small smile, wiping at her eyes, "Ok…Well, you're right about one thing. Fakir is probably getting worried. I didn't ruin my makeup too much, did I?"

Pike inspected her closely then shook her head, "You look perfect! Now, don't you forget to introduce me to that cute cousin, you hear me?"

Ahiru giggled again, looking more like her usual self, "Of course, Pike."

They made their way out of the bathroom and, as expected, Fakir was leaning against the wall with an irritated frown on his lips and a worried light in his eyes. Ahiru smiled apologetically and his expression softened.

"You took long," he commented when she'd gotten close enough, "I was starting to think you stood me up."

"He was ready to go in after you," Autor chuckled and Fakir gave him a warning glance that effectively shut him up. Ahiru looked down at the ground, cheeks pink. Pike cleared her throat rather loudly, looking over at Ahiru meaningfully.

"Ah, that's right! Fakir, Autor, this is Pike! One of my best friends! Pike, this is Fakir, Mytho's brother and Autor, their cousin!"

Pike grinned widely, "How's it going?"

Fakir just nodded his head in greeting but Autor adjusted his glasses on his nose, looking interested, "Tell me, do you have a dance partner?"

Pike uncharacteristically flushed, shaking her head, "Afraid not."

Autor bowed down, offering her his hand, "Then, would you do me the honor?"

With a shy giggle, Pike took his hand and the two were soon lost in the midst of the dancers on the dance floor. Fakir looked down at Ahiru and frowned. He reached down and gently grasped her face, his touch soft.

"Your eyes are red…Were you crying?"

Ahiru squawked, her whole body flushing, "N-N-No! Just allergies! That's all! I'm fine, really! You want to d-dance?"

He reluctantly dropped his hands but a sly smirk had surged up on his face, "I believe I'm the one that should be asking that. Dance with me?"

She nodded excitedly, the occurrence in the bathroom temporarily forgotten, "I'd love to!"

They danced every song, whether rap or waltz, it didn't really matter. Ahiru had never had so much fun and Fakir looked as if he was enjoying himself as well. For that, Ahiru was glad…He'd seemed so down that afternoon. All at once, a familiar ballet tune began softly trickling out of the speakers. Being a creative arts school and all, it was quite common for there to be a tune such as this at their parties.

Fakir grinned down at her mischievously, "Ready to show them what you're capable of?"

Ahiru shook her head, taking a step back, "Ah…No. I don't think I'm ready, Fakir."

He chuckled softly, threading their fingers together, "You're ready…Trust me."

She gulped nervously but stepped forward, "I trust YOU…It's my legs I don't trust."

"You'll be fine," he reassured her with an amused smile, guiding her into their starting position, "Just imagine that there's no one here…That it's just you and me, practicing in my little room back at home."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened them again, they were no longer in a crowded ballroom. They were in his bedroom, getting ready to start their lesson. There was just the two of them and no one else…No Pike, no Autor, and no Mytho. Fakir's steady arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a comforting warmth. Without another word, he twirled her around and the dance began. Both of their steps were sure and fluid, slipping from one position to the other with liquid grace. It was quite peculiar to Ahiru…Being with Fakir seemed to make the weak her disappear and a strong Ahiru take her place, an Ahiru that was graceful, sure of herself, and courageous. In his arms, she felt as if she could fly. The music came to a close just as he lowered her to the ground, her legs spread out and her arms around his neck. His face neared hers until their noses were brushing.

"I told you you'd be fine," he whispered softly, his breath caressing her face. She came out of her trance, blinking rapidly. People had gathered around them, looking startled and shocked. Some were clapping, glancing at both dancers appreciatively. He chuckled when she squeaked in embarrassment, lifting her up with ease. She unconsciously pressed her face against his chest, trying to hide from the curious gazes of the other's surrounding them.

He chuckled again but didn't protest, "You want to step outside? It's a little warm in here."

She nodded and he slipped a protective arm around her shoulders, safely guiding her out of the stuffy ballroom. As soon as they made it, she exhaled in relief. However, she was soon shivering, having forgotten her coat inside.

"Idiot," she heard Fakir mutter and her mouth opened in protest but before she could retort, a leather jacket was being deposited on her shoulders. She flushed, looking down instantly. The jacket was still warm and it smelled like him.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly, bringing the jacket closer around her. He brushed off her thanks with a shrug, leading her out to a nearby wooden bench. They sat close together, Ahiru looking down at her feet and Fakir with his gaze to the stars.

"…Did I tell you yet that you look really nice tonight?"

Ahiru's eyes widened and she blushed, shaking her head. He smirked in amusement but his eyes seemed to darken, "You probably don't even have an idea of just how beautiful you really are."

Ahiru's heart skidded to a stop and she inhaled sharply, "…Ah! Well, I guess I do look nice tonight but I'm not beautiful!"

Fakir chuckled but the sound somehow sounded bittersweet, "You really are clueless…"

She felt a spark of anger and grasped it…Anything was better than these confusing feelings she was having, "Hey! I am not!"

He smirked and the old and rude Fakir surged up for a second, "Yeah, you are, moron. You understand nothing."

She growled in irritation, standing up and walking away from him. She had only walked a few paces away when she slipped on an ice patch, landing sprawled on the cold icy floor. His chuckle rang out in the night air and he was soon standing over her, a half smile on his face.

"Clumsy idiot," he offered her a hand and she took it, muttering angrily under her breath. Unfortunately, her foot slipped once more and she crashed back to the ground, this time taking Fakir with her.

"Ouch," she rubbed her head, opening her eyes. Fakir lay on top of her, a wince on his face. Her whole body seemed to combust into flames as she realized the position they were in, a heat raging within her. One look into her flushed face had Fakir doubling backwards, hurrying to stand up. But that turned out to be a mistake because as soon as he stood, he slipped again and fell.

"Damn ice," he swore, trying once again to stand up. Seeing him struggling like this, Ahiru couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth to stifle it but Fakir heard it.

"Think it's funny, do you? Let's see you try to stand up," he grumbled, wobbling around. She accepted his challenge and slowly pulled herself up only to fall down again. He smirked down at her smugly before he too slipped and fell for a third time. Both were soon laughing hysterically even though they weren't making much progress. Fakir soon called for a break and now they both lay by each other, Ahiru resting her head on his extended arm.

Ahiru sighed in contentment, looking up at the twinkling stars. It was funny to her that although she'd thought Mytho was her perfect prince charming, her prince charming turned out to be his perfectly flawed brother. She didn't notice him gazing at her, his smile fond and his eyes glowing with adoration.

"Mytho is a lucky guy," he whispered softly, a stab of guilt and envy piercing his heart. Never had he wanted anything from his brother…Never had he envied anything his brother had conquered. Except for this small girl. He wanted her, more than anything he'd ever wanted before. She had slowly become his dream…An unattainable dream. Because she was Mytho's and he couldn't bear to betray his brother like that. Even if it broke his heart, he couldn't ever hurt his brother, or Ahiru, that way.

Ahiru turned her large blue eyes toward him, glittering like the stars, "Did you say something?"

He smiled bitterly, shaking his head, "I just said that we should get you home. It's getting late."

She bit her lip, disappointed, "Oh, right."

She knew he was right…But she didn't want this night to end. Sighing wistfully, she sat up, followed by Fakir. A few tumbles and smothered laughter later, they'd finally made it to the front door of the dorm building. Ahiru was startled to see Pike and Autor there, speaking in hushed tones. When Pike caught sight of her, the magenta-haired girl flew forward and almost crushed her lungs in a tight hug.

"Ahiru, you were amazing! You danced perfectly! Mr. Cat would have cried from happiness!"

Ahiru smiled widely, feeling proud of herself, "Thanks, Pike!"

"Just don't let all those compliments get to your head," Fakir teased, stealing the crown off her head. She sputtered angrily, trying to reach it. He kept it just out of her reach, waving it enticingly in front of her. She was finally able to grab it back, firmly placing it on her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and he just raised an eyebrow, amused.

"We'd best be going," Autor bowed regally and Fakir snorted, earning him a grumpy frown from the spectacled boy. Autor quickly brushed a small kiss on Pike's hand and the girl giggled. Ahiru giggled as well at the dreamy look on her friend's face. Until Fakir stepped forward and brushed the softest of kisses on her forehead. She squeaked, her face erupting like an active volcano. The spot where he'd kissed seemed to burn, pulsing with heat.

"Good night," he whispered huskily as he stepped away from her, his eyes burning with a green fire, "And sweet dreams."

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and strode down the walk, Autor having to run to keep up. All Ahiru could do was stand there and watch as he disappeared into the night, feeling like her world was permanently thrown upside-down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fakir, would you please slow down?"

But Fakir barely paid Autor any mind, hurrying to get away from there, from HER. He was in shock at how one small girl had so much power over him, how she affected him so forcefully. He'd had to get out of there, before he did something that they'd both regret. He ran a hand down his flushed face, not slowing his pace. It was only when Autor roughly pulled on his sleeve that Fakir stopped.

"Hold on there! Fakir, what's going on? What's gotten into you?"

He looked at Autor, his gaze pained. His heart felt as if it was slowly shattering within his chest and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was hopelessly in love with Ahiru, his brother's girlfriend. And it was eating him away. He'd had moments, fleeting selfish moments, where he'd almost hoped that Mytho wouldn't wake up…that he'd stay asleep. Then the guilt and self-loathing would come and wipe the thoughts away, leaving him feeling worthless.

Autor was still waiting for an answer, his frown tinged with worry and Fakir sighed wearily, "It's nothing, Autor…I'm just…tired."

Autor looked doubtful but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Fakir's cell phone. Fakir hurried to answer it, eager to escape Autor's questioning eyes. He didn't even stop to glance at the caller id, flipping it open instantly.

"Hello?"

Edel's voice came on, excited and wavering, "Fakir? It's Mytho! He's awake! Mytho is awake, Fakir! Isn't it wonderful?"

And with those simple words, Fakir felt as if someone had pulled the ground out from under him. Mytho was awake which meant that Ahiru would be forever lost to him. There would be no more dance lessons, no more conversations in his room, and no more just being with Ahiru. He would have to watch her and his brother walk around hand-in-hand, dreamily looking into each other's eyes and spewing romantic crap to each other.

He forced himself to speak past the lump in his throat, faking an enthusiasm he didn't feel, "Really, Edel? That's great!"

"I know! We're all here at the hospital! Come over as soon as you can! I'm going to call Ahiru and ask if she wants to come too!"

Before he could say another word, Edel had hung up and he was left listening to the dial tone, his throat dry but his eyes wet. Autor poked his arm, frowning, "So? Who was it?"

He cleared his throat and managed a smile, "It was Edel. Mytho is awake. They're at the hospital, waiting for us."

Autor's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Well, what are we waiting for…Let's go!"

Fakir could do nothing but follow, feeling numb and unfeeling. It seemed that his dream had finally come to a close.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, WHAT was THAT?"

Ahiru hugged her pillow close to her chest, her eyes distant, "What was what?"

Pike snorted, slipping out of her heels and hopping onto Ahiru's bed, "Don't you 'what was what' me! You two dance like you'd been born to dance with each other, disappear soon after then show up out of breath. Not only that, he gives you a kiss on the forehead that practically melts you into a puddle of goo! Spill it, Ahiru!"

Ahiru felt flustered but Pike was right…Even now, Ahiru was sure her legs were still a bit wobbly, "Nothing really happened, Pike. We went outside for some fresh air and he lent me his jacket…Oh, his jacket! I forgot to return it!"

Pike grinned eerily, "Now you'll have another reason to go see him that much sooner! You could also see what he has in his pockets! A man's jacket is like a woman's purse. It tells everything you need to know about them!"

Ahiru cocked her head, giving her a strange look, "I think you've been spending too much time with Lilie…"

Pike huffed, "If you're not going to look, give it here!"

Ahiru pulled the jacket away from her friend's greedy fingers, "No touchy! I'll look!"

Taking a breath, she plunged her hands into the pockets, fingers reaching for…she wasn't sure what. The first thing she pulled out was a small paperback novel. The title on the front said Hamlet.

"Well, he sure likes to read…And classy books at that," Pike wrinkled her nose, "What else is there?"

Ahiru reached back in and came out with a receipt from a supermarket, a tiny flashlight, a stack of neatly folded papers, and a beaten-looking pencil. Pike sighed disappointedly, fingering the receipt.

"Not very mysterious, is he? I was kinda waiting for a pocket knife or something," she pouted, "What a bummer."

Ahiru rolled her eyes, unfolding the stack of papers to check if there was anything written. To her surprise, Fakir's neat penmanship covered the pages. It was dated recently, only a week or so ago. She made herself comfortable and Pike, noticing her interest in the papers, soon came to sit beside her. Ahiru's eyes scanned the pages and she was amazed by what she found…The story was obviously Fakir's. She'd never been one for books but she'd never heard of such a story before. It was about a courageous and loyal prince, who'd sealed away an evil raven by stabbing his own heart. The pieces of the heart were scattered all across the small town he lived in and the prince, although he was still courageous and loyal, no longer had a heart. The prince was found by a small boy who, although he didn't know it at the time, was the reincarnation of the prince's knight, a knight who at the end of the story was destined to die to protect the prince as all his other reincarnations had done before. The knight grew up sheltering the prince, protecting him by letting no one close to him. The two soon enrolled into a dance school, the knight rudely keeping others away from his charge. Also enrolled in the school were two girls, both having a crush on the heartless prince. One of the girls was beautiful and loved the heartless prince but she hid a horrible secret. The other was in actuality a duck that had been magically transformed into a girl because she also loved the prince and wanted to help the prince regain his heart. Because the duck girl longed to get close to the prince, she usually butted heads with the surly knight and they argued like cats and dogs. Ahiru read the few pages there, captured by Fakir's written words. Pike seemed just as drawn in, both quietly reading till they came to the end of the pages.

Ahiru was disappointed when it abruptly stopped, wanting to know how the story would play out. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what Pike thought about it, her phone rang, shattering the silence. She shared a look with Pike, reaching for her phone. The caller id said it was Edel and she quickly answered.

"Edel?"

"Ahiru," Edel sounded breathless, "Great news! Mytho is awake! Come to the hospital! I'll bet he's dying to see you!"

All the color drained out of Ahiru's face and a lump formed in her throat, "He…He's awake?"

"That's right! We're all here at the hospital! Can you come?"

Ahiru found herself nodding even though she felt as if she might be sick, "S-Sure…I'll be there soon, ok? Bye, Edel."

Edel chirped a quick bye then the phone went dead. Ahiru sat there, unmoving, the phone held tightly in her hand. Pike waved a hand in front of her face, uncomfortable, "What is it?"

Ahiru turned toward Pike but her gaze was distant, "Mytho is awake…Pike, Mytho woke up."

Pike's face was soon as pale as her own. Ahiru changed her clothes as quick as she could but her fingers trembled and she felt hollow. What would happen to her now? Mytho would likely call her out on her lie and she'd have to face the whole family and tell them that she'd betrayed them. And Fakir…Just thinking about it made her want to throw up.

Pike had called her parents and they had kindly given her a ride to the hospital. At the entrance, Pike gave her a tight, encouraging hug but Ahiru felt empty and cold. Not even her warm winter's coat seemed to heat her. She walked down the long corridor, looking as if she was on her way to a funeral. When she finally got to Mytho's room, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open, slipping in.

Uzura was the first to run towards her, blue eyes shining in excitement, "Mytho is awake, zura! Now you can be lovey-dovey, zura!"

Edel hid her laughter behind a pale hand, "Ahiru, please don't mind Uzura!"

Ahiru shook her head, attempting a smile, "Its fine. I don't mind."

Ahiru's eyes instantly sought out Fakir and they shared a long look before he turned his face away, a deep sadness in his green gaze. Ahiru could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but blinked them back. She couldn't cry…Not now.

"Who's she?"

All eyes turned toward the white-haired boy lying in the bed, who was looking at Ahiru with a puzzled look. Edel stepped forward, fondly petting the boy's head, "Mytho, dear, this is Ahiru, your girlfriend."

He frowned, confused, looking from Ahiru to Edel and back again, "My girlfriend?"

Edel looked worried now, "That's right, dear…Don't you remember her?"

Ahiru felt like disappearing. Any moment they would discover her lie. Then they would throw her out of the room and never speak to her again…Her heart seemed to be slowly breaking, just like the prince's in Fakir's unfinished story. Because not only had she fallen in love with Fakir but with the whole family. They had become the family she'd never had.

"She does seem familiar," Mytho mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "…No. I just can't remember."

Autor suddenly stepped forward, speaking out in a grave tone, "I know what's going on here."

Ahiru shrank down, feeling more miserable by the second. Drosselmeyer chuckled nervously, "Do you, Autor? Then why not share it with the rest of us?"

Autor nodded, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, "Don't you guys see it? It's really quite simple."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us already," Fakir growled irritably, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white. Ahiru wanted a hole to appear so she could hide in it or a giant rock to come and crush her where she stood.

Autor cleared his throat dramatically, "The reason why Mytho can't remember Ahiru…is because he's got amnesia!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, Fakir," Mytho scratched his head, puzzled, "It's strange...They say I've got amnesia. But I can remember plenty; I even remember my school ID number. The only thing I can't remember is Ahiru. I mean, she does look familiar but I can't remember that we were dating."

Fakir averted his eyes, his fists clenching, "Eat your Jello, would you?"

Mytho obediently dipped his spoon into the blue goo and spooned it into his mouth, "But…she is amazing. She came around yesterday, you know? She brought me some homemade food. Said the stuff they served here didn't look all that appetizing."

Mytho chuckled, failing to see Fakir's pained look, "When everyone told me that she was my girlfriend, I was really surprised. I mean, you know that whole story with Rue… But I think I'm starting to like her…She's funny and very…natural."

Fakir stood up suddenly, his expression unreadable, "Mytho, I need you to listen and listen closely…Please. You're my brother and you know I care for you. But if you dare hurt Ahiru in any way, I swear Mytho, I don't know what I'll do to you."

Mytho was silent for a few minutes, his eyes wide, then he smiled softly, "Don't worry, Fakir. I promise I won't. I'm glad you care for both me and Ahiru. It means a lot to me that you approve of her."

Fakir gulped back the lump in his throat, fighting to keep the tears in, "Right. Mytho, I have to get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

He struggled to keep his pace normal, closing the door firmly behind him. Leaning back against the door, Fakir let out a sigh of relief. It was torture having to be near Mytho these days…and even worse being away from Ahiru. He hadn't seen her since the party, doing all he could so he wouldn't barge into her. He desperately wanted to see her but it would do no good to him if he did and he knew that. It still didn't make the separation hurt any less.

"Fakir? Are you okay?"

His eyes shot open and standing in front of him was the person he was most trying to avoid. He could see that Ahiru was happy to see him but there was also a hurt in her blue gaze that made him avert his eyes.

"I'm fine," he murmured quietly, "Coming to visit Mytho?"

"Ah," she shuffled and nodded, "Yeah. I…I haven't seen you in a while."

Fakir winced at the disappointment and the question in her voice, "I've been busy helping Karon…He gets a lot of orders this time of year."

It wasn't a lie, he was helping Karon. He was putting all his time into it, overworking himself so he wouldn't have time to think. He knew Karon was starting to worry about him, at times even forbidding him from entering the workshop.

"Oh," Ahiru looked down at the floor then snapped her head back, "Ah! I almost forgot! I still have your jacket!"

Fakir furrowed his eyebrows, lost, "Jacket?"

She nodded her head fervently, her braid bouncing around with the movement, "Yeah! That leather one you let me borrow, remember?"

Realization suddenly dawned on his face, as well as a blush as he recalled other things that had transpired that night, "Oh, right. Yes…of course. Don't worry, you can keep it."

Ahiru giggled, her eyes twinkling, "Fakir, it's way too big! And it's a guy's jacket! Besides, don't you want your story back? It's still unfinished."

Now his whole face and neck had gone red, horrified, "You read my story?"

She flushed as well, nodding timidly, "I know I shouldn't have dug through your pockets…I really am sorry! But, Fakir, it's such a wonderful story! It's so magical! Would…Would you let me read it when you finish it?"

He sighed sadly, his eyes distant, "I'm not sure if I will finish it…The ending might be tragic if I finish it now."

Ahiru stepped forward, her hand settling on his arm, "Oh, Fakir, you can't stop now! You've got to give the prince back his heart! And what about the knight? You need to find a way to let him live! And the girl with the horrible secret? And the duck? Fakir, you have to finish it! Is…Is it Karon? Cause if it is, I'll talk to him! I'll beg him to let you write!"

He placed his hands on her upper arms, chuckling at her frenzied behavior, "Calm down, Ahiru. I…I still haven't told Karon yet."

At this piece of news, she puffed out her cheeks, "Fakir!"

"What?"

She stomped her foot, glaring at him, "You need to tell him! He needs to know! You need to follow your dream, Fakir!"

He nearly blurted out that she was his dream now before clicking it shut and just nodding. She looked beside herself with joy, clapping her hands and hopping from foot to foot, "I'm so glad! You really have a talent, Fakir! I can't wait to read the end of the story! Oh, and the jacket! What about the jacket?"

Fakir sighed and shook his head, "Just leave it with Mytho. I'll pick it up sometime."

Disappointment entered her eyes again and she nodded glumly, "Well…Okay."

They stood around for a minute in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Fakir finally sighed, a sound that seemed to echo his heartbreak, "I've got to go. Bye, Ahiru."

"Fakir," she caught onto his sleeve, her voice desperate. He stopped but didn't turn, fearing that if he did so, he'd do something unpredictable. Her low heels clicked on the linoleum floor until she stood at his side. Reaching up, she placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. He felt as if his cheek was on fire, almost as if her kiss was a brand burning his skin.

"…Goodbye, Fakir," her voice wavered and before he could say anything, she was gone, the door to Mytho's room closing behind her. He reached up and touched his cheek, gaze distant. With a final wistful sigh, he turned and strode down the hospital hall, not able to keep the soft smile off his face.

xxxxxxxx

Ahiru had nearly fainted when she'd seen Fakir propped up on the door, his whole form slumped as if the very soul had been sucked out of him. Ever since Mytho had woken up, she'd felt him growing more and more distant with each passing day. And it nearly tore her heart in two. His absence was like a blow to the stomach. Seeing him again was like a cool drink of water for her thirsty heart. It had been an awkward introduction but they'd soon fallen into their familiar pattern of conversation, flowing and natural.

And although she'd been disappointed and a bit hurt that he seemed to be avoiding her, she couldn't help the joy she'd felt when he'd told her that he'd talk to Karon. She wanted, more than anything at that moment, to see him happy and following his dream since it was because of him that her own seemed a little more reachable.

And then at the end, things had gone sour again. She'd been hoping that his avoidance didn't really mean much but when she'd mentioned giving him the jacket a second time, it was clear from his response that he didn't want to see her anymore. It had cut her deeply as she came to that realization and she wondered if she had been reading him wrong the whole time. Perhaps he had just tried being extra nice to her because she was his dear brother's girlfriend…

And when he'd turned to leave, she couldn't stop herself in time. Her hand reached out unconsciously, grabbing his sleeve. At that moment, she wanted to tell him the whole truth, to get it all out in the open. But he wouldn't even look at her so in the end, she ended up just giving him a quick kiss and saying goodbye.

"Ahiru?"

Ahiru started, blinking her large eyes, "What?"

Mytho's golden eyes flickered over her face, "Did something happen? You seem down…"

Ahiru forced a smile, waving her hand dismissively, "It's nothing. It's just…school starts in a week."

"Ah," Mytho nodded, leaning back, "Yeah…I wish I was coming back too. They always have that really big dance a week after to celebrate everyone coming back."

Ahiru nodded, perking up a little, "Last year's was stupendous, with huge balloons and everyone dressed in long dresses!"

Mytho laughed quietly, "That's right. It was quite a sight to behold."

"I wish I could have danced too," Ahiru blushed then, "I mean, it was nice serving the guests as well but I mean…oh, forget it."

"You didn't dance?"

Ahiru shook her head, "I was asked to help serve since…well, since I didn't have a partner."

"Well," Mytho reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Now you do. Ahiru, since I can't remember when we started dating, I wanted to ask again…Would you like to be my girlfriend and go to the start of the term dance with me?"

A few weeks ago, Ahiru would have probably fainted and perhaps later, heartily accepted. She would have squealed and run around her room, overjoyed at being chosen by her dream prince. And now…all she felt was dread. A hollow void seemed to take place of her stomach. Because it wasn't Mytho who she wanted to enter that ballroom with…It was Fakir. It was Fakir who occupied her thoughts every minute of every day, Fakir whom she dreamed of at night. He was the one who made her soar…And now, he was walking further and further away from her. And she couldn't do anything to stop him.

Mytho was still waiting for a response, his golden eyes anxious. With another forced smile, Ahiru finally nodded and accepted even though inside her heart was shattering into thousands of pieces, a spectacular jigsaw that she wasn't sure she'd be able to ever reassemble.


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's note: I decided to post the rest of the chapters this week as I'll be traveling in the next 2 weeks. It's been fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Sayonara.

"Ahiru, are you sure about this?"

The freckled youth ignored Pike, rummaging through the racks of dresses. Lilie sat nearby, eyes sparkling. She'd been informed of the whole situation and thought this whole love-triangle thing wonderfully romantic. She'd nearly busted all their eardrums with her squeal of joy and Pike had had to pry her off of Ahiru before the girl fainted from lack of air. Ahiru paused and pulled out a sparkling blue dress she'd found, holding it up against her body.

"What do you think?"

Pike brushed off the question, staring hard at the girl in front of her, unable to hold on to her opinion anymore, "Ahiru, you can't do this! You love FAKIR! You guys were, like, made for each other!"

Ahiru finally turned toward her friend, her eyes swimming with tears, "Yes, well, he doesn't love me! Pike, why else would he be avoiding me like this?"

Lilie clasped her hands together, giggling, "Oh, Ahiru! You just love these one-sided relationships, don't you? It's just so CUTE!"

Pike smacked the blonde on the head, giving her a stern glare, "Lilie! It's not true, Ahiru. Fakir is totally crazy about you! He's probably avoiding you because…well, he probably has a good reason!"

She shook her head, her voice pained, "What reason could it possibly be?"

Pike bit her lip then groaned in frustration, "I don't know! I don't know!"

The three fell into silence. Pike wanted, more than anything, to see the two together. She had been surprised when she'd seen her friend's attention turned toward the brother...especially when she'd expressed her dislike of him quite vocally in the beginning. But seeing how happy she'd been those past few weeks and how miserable she was now, Pike knew that the two needed to be together. Pike was quite sure that the feelings Ahiru had held for Mytho were just a small crush but that her feelings for Fakir went much farther than a simple crush…Pike was positive that Ahiru had really found her true love. And it hurt Pike to see her normally exuberant friend depressed like this. Ahiru broke the silence with a heartbroken sigh, the sound painful even for Lilie.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she whispered forlornly, "I really am going out with Mytho now. I liked Mytho before, didn't I? I'll learn to like him again. Now, are you guys going to help me pick out a dress or not?"

Pike shared a long look with Lilie before sighing in defeat and nodding, standing to help their friend find a nice dress for the dance that was to be held in 3 days time. The dance was the biggest thing in school, an event that every student, and teacher, looked forward to. Ahiru had never attended as something had always come up on that night, except for last year when she'd served the dinners. Now, she would be not only going but she'd be accompanied by the school's number one hottie.

And she didn't feel excited in the least. There was only hollowness, an empty numbness that refused to leave her. Not even Mr. Cat's compliments on her dancing had lifted her spirits. The only time that she truly felt contentment these days was when she wrapped herself in the borrowed jacket, burying her face in the cool leather. She'd given the unfinished manuscript to Mytho to return but she'd kept the jacket, wanting to retain a bit of Fakir for herself. Occasionally, she'd gather up her courage to ask Mytho about Fakir when she'd visit him at the hospital. He'd tell her that Fakir was fine, though very busy these days and she'd just nod, pretending to be disinterested when her heart yearned to hear more about the green-eyed youth.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she turned back to the difficult task of finding a dress for the ball, secretly wishing that she didn't have to go at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Karon? Could I talk to you?"

Fakir stepped into his adopted father's workshop when the man nodded, sitting down on a nearby workbench. His father continued to work the metal in his hands for a few more minutes and Fakir waited patiently but anxiously. Karon finally put down his tools, turning toward him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it you need to talk about?"

Fakir took a deep breath, mustering up his courage, "Karon…I need to tell you something."

"Obviously," Karon chuckled dryly, "Spit it out, son. I can take it."

Fakir bit his lip, running a hand through his dark hair, "It's just that…Karon, you know I went to the Metal Academy because you wanted me to, right?"

Karon smiled knowningly, his eyes sad, "I know."

"Because you wanted me to," Fakir struggled to maintain eye contact with his father, feeling small, "Not because I wanted to."

"I know," Karon repeated again, "I've been pretty blind these past few years, haven't I? Trying to force you and Mytho to be something that you didn't want to be. Edel was right…I'm an old fool."

Fakir smiled dryly, shaking his head, "You just wanted what was best for us. I understand that. But I need to follow my dream. It took Mytho being in a coma to get me to see that. I've always wanted to become a writer, like Drosselmeyer. But I was afraid that I would disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Fakir," Karon rested a calloused hand on the youth's shoulder, "You and Mytho are my sons and I will always be proud of the two of you."

Fakir swallowed the lump in his throat, "Thanks."

Karon grinned, his eyes shining with emotion, "No problem, son."

"Karon! Someone wants to talk to you on the phone," Edel's gentle voice drifted down and both males clambered up the stairs. Edel handed the phone to Karon then took Fakir aside, her eyes bright with expectation, "Well, how did it go?"

Fakir pulled her in for a quick hug, "He's okay with it, Edel. He said it's all right."

"Oh, fantastic! I'm so happy for you, Fakir!"

She brought him in again for another hug and he obliged, wrapping his arms around her. It had taken him a good week and a half for him to finally gather up his courage and go talk to Karon but now he would finally be able to study what he wanted to and on top of that, had his father's permission. It all seemed surreal. Ahiru had been right all along…He couldn't help the small smile that emerged as he thought of Ahiru's reaction when he told her of his conversation with his dad. Thinking of Ahiru made him remember the other promise he'd made to her. Even if she couldn't be his, Fakir was a man of his word and always kept his promises.

He slowly stepped away from Edel, grinning, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

Edel's eyes followed him, her expression puzzled, "Fakir?"

He met her eyes and his smile turned bittersweet, "There's a story that needs to be written…And it needs to be finished in 3 days."

With that, he dashed up the stairs and locked himself in his room where he stayed for the next few hours, his pen flying over the parchment, giving life to a dream that would now never come true.

xxxxxxxx

"It's got to be around here somewhere," Drosselmeyer grumbled, rummaging around in an old bookcase that held more dust than books. Ahiru needed his help…She was depending on his success, even if she didn't know it. He shouldn't have asked her to keep it a secret. But he had seen an opportunity for Karon and Mytho to reconcile and had taken advantage of it. Besides, she obviously had a crush on Mytho, so to him, it had been a win-win situation. The family members would be together again and the girl would get her prince charming.

He never would have guessed that the adorable girl would end up falling for his other grandson. Never had it crossed his mind that there could emerge feelings between Fakir and Ahiru, given that the two seemed to be polar opposites. But, as he had often discovered, life had many twists and turns and hearts were things that were uncontrollable.

And it was as plain as the nose on his face that Fakir mirrored her sentiments. He'd always been fond of a good love story and he was going to do everything in his power to get the two to end up together. On top of that, he was actually rather fond of the unique girl and wanted her to be happy.

His eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for in a small notebook. Grinning wickedly, he flipped open his old cellphone and dialed the number written on the paper. It rang three times before a curt female voice answered, "Hello?"

Drosselmeyer's grin stretched from ear to ear, his orange eyes glinting, "Hello there, Rue…"


	11. Chapter 11

"All right everyone! Class is over! But remember, today is the dance! I hope to see you all there," Mr. Cat waved them off, looking quite pleased with himself and it probably had to do with the fact that even he had gotten a date tonight. The students all bustled out of the dance room, buzzing with excitement. Ahiru seemed to be the only one who wasn't in high spirits. Even her two friends were giggling joyfully, their cheeks flushed.

"I can't believe Femio asked you to go to the dance! You do know he's an absolute womanizer, right?"

Lilie giggled, twirling around in a circle, "That just means he's more romantic!"

Pike rolled her eyes, "Oh, Lilie, you're impossible…Ahiru, everything's set to go get ready over at Lilie's house…You're still coming right?"

Ahiru snapped out of her trance, owl-like eyes startled, "What?"

Lilie threw herself onto Ahiru, rubbing their cheeks together, "Such a distracted space-case! How cute!"

"Lilie! Let her breathe! I asked if you're still coming to Lilie's house to get ready," Pike pulled Lilie off of her, "You are, aren't you?"

Ahiru winced then sighed, "Sorry…Edel asked if she could help me get ready over at their house. They want to take some pictures before the dance and stuff like that."

Pike turned Ahiru to face her, a serious frown on her face, "You sure you should? Fakir will be there."

"Regardless of that," Ahiru's heart faltered at hearing the boy's name, "Edel really wanted me to come. And she sounded so happy when I told her I'd go."

"If you're sure," Pike shrugged, giving her friend a sympathetic pat on the back, "We'll meet up by the gate at seven, ok? Tell Autor that I'll be wearing a green dress…He wanted to know but I forgot to tell him."

Ahiru nodded, waving goodbye to her two friends and making her way toward her dorm room. She neatly packed her dress into a small suitcase, boarding the first bus that passed by. This time, she didn't even have to knock on the door…Edel already stood on the porch and had soon ushered her into the house. She was dragged to Uzura's bedroom and given a thorough bath. Her hair was then carefully braided by Edel's gentle fingers. With help from Edel, Ahiru put on the white dress, the hem swaying around her knees. The gold trim flashed in the light, reflecting on the wall.

"Oh no, the makeup! I'm going to go get it, ok?"

Edel gathered up her skirts and dashed out of the bedroom, muttering crossly under her breath about hiding her cosmetics from Drosselmeyer. Ahiru giggled wryly, shaking her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror, critically appraising her appearance. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she glimpsed Fakir behind her in the reflection. She turned toward him, her heart skipping a beat.

"F-Fakir," her voice came out croaky and breathless and she clasped her hands tightly in front of her. His eyes roamed her figure and an awed light shone in his eyes.

"You look…beautiful," he sighed almost regrettably then smiled teasingly, "Keep an eye out for those leaners."

A laugh bubbled up and escaped her mouth, unbidden, "I will."

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes before Fakir sighed and stepped toward her, "I've got something for you. I promised I'd finish it and I thought that you should be the one to have the first copy since you seemed so interested in it. It might not be so good but…well, here."

It was only now that she noticed he held a simple leather-bound book in his hands, holding it out toward her. She reverently took it out of his hands, not even noting that his face lit up in a blush when their fingers brushed. She stroked the leather, eyes shining, "Is this…?"

Fakir nodded, shifting nervously as she leafed through the pristine white pages. Her eyes shone and she closed the book softly, pressing it against her heart. She looked up at Fakir, her eyes swimming with tears, "Oh, Fakir! How wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing," he murmured, uncomfortable with how fast his heart was beating, "Think of it as a thank you gift for helping me clear things up with Karon."

Ahiru gasped, "You cleared things up with Karon?"

Fakir nodded and was surprised when Ahiru threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "Fakir, that's great! It's absolutely the best! I'm so happy for you! Now you can finally chase your dream!"

Fakir inhaled painfully, resisting the urge to gather her up in his arms, "Yeah…Seems like it."

"Aack! I'm sorry, Fakir," her whole face was burning as she stepped away, "I didn't mean to! I just got so excited!"

Fakir chuckled, eyes shining, "Well, I was expecting that."

She flushed, cradling the book near her chest, "Fakir…D-Do you have any reason why I shouldn't go on dating Mytho?"

Fakir's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists, swallowing thickly, "…No."

Ahiru had almost taken that as confirmation that he didn't feel anything for her had she not noticed him trembling. And it occurred to her that maybe he was doing all this because he didn't want to hurt anyone. Because if he admitted that he cared for her, he would be hurting a person he adored. She wasn't sure how to react, what to say or do. She looked down at the leather-bound novel in her hands. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sit down and read the magical story from cover to cover, a story he had finished just for her. A sign that he cared for her. However, she was reminded that she still needed to get ready when Edel arrived holding her makeup bag.

"Ahiru, here it is! Drosselmeyer was…oh," Edel froze, looking from one teen to the other. Slowly, a knowing smile emerged on her face and she looked understandingly at the two.

"Edel," Fakir interrupted her before she could say anything, "I was just giving Ahiru a present, since I didn't give her a Christmas gift. I thought it unfair since she's practically a part of the family already…"

Edel's gaze was sad and sympathetic as she gazed at Fakir, "Of course, Fakir. That's very kind of you. But would you mind waiting downstairs?"

Fakir shook his head and quickly backtracked toward the door, glancing one more time at Ahiru before disappearing down the stairs. Ahiru watched him go with regretful eyes, emitting a heavy sigh when he vanished from her sight. Edel gave her a knowing look and Ahiru ducked her head. Without another word, Edel led her toward the vanity, sitting her down on a stool and starting her makeup.

"You know, Ahiru," Edel spoke softly and gently, her eyes kind, "Sometimes feelings change when we least expect it. At times you may even hurt someone else's feelings because of it. But no one would fault you if you chose to follow your heart. Because although those that decide with their minds often find success, those that decide with their hearts, in the end, always find happiness."

Ahiru looked up at Edel, her voice wavering, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Edel laughed softly, "Now take a look in the mirror and see what you think."

Ahiru reluctantly turned to look, not wanting to let the subject drop. However, what she saw in the mirror took her breath away. She looked so stunning, she almost didn't recognize herself, "Edel…I-I look beautiful."

Edel laughed again, "Ahiru, you are beautiful! With and without makeup!"

Ahiru gave her a look of disbelief, "If you say so, Edel."

Edel's laugh filled the room, "Now, how about we go downstairs and dazzle everyone?"

Ahiru let herself be led downstairs, mortally embarrassed. The whole family was gathered in the living room and all conversations died when Edel entered with Ahiru. Uzura, who had been beating a small toy drum, got up and looked up at her with her large eyes, "Wow…You look like a princess, zura!"

Mytho stood and his eyes flickered over her form, "You do look stunning, Ahiru."

Ahiru ducked down shyly, "Ah, t-thank you. It's all thanks to Edel, really. She helped me with getting ready."

Karon guffawed, "Edel adores playing dress up. But I'll admit, you do look lovely."

Drosselmeyer nodded his head in agreement and Ahiru thought she saw a devious smirk emerge on his face when he caught her glancing over at Fakir, who stood behind Mytho and said not a word.

Even Autor gave her an appreciative look-over before clearing his throat, "Pike requested that we meet her at the gate at seven so we might want to get a move on in order to arrive there on time."

The next few minutes were spent posing for the camera and enduring various flashes which nearly left her blind. Ahiru hoped that no one noticed that all her smiles were a bit forced and unnatural. Edel finally declared that she had enough pictures, much to Ahiru's relief.

Mytho turned toward her and offered a little bow, extending his hand, "Shall we?"

Ahiru stared at the offered hand then looked up, her gaze flying past Mytho. Her eyes met Fakir's and for a moment, time seemed to stop. Edel's words seemed to echo in her head and in that moment, Ahiru could see the hurt in Fakir's dark green eyes, the heartbreak he was going through. With that one gaze, Ahiru found the courage she had been lacking this whole time.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from Mytho and smiled sadly, "I can't."


	12. Chapter 12

Mytho was the first to react to her soft-spoken reply, "…What?"

Ahiru flushed red but pressed on, "I can't go with you."

A thick silence enveloped them, broken suddenly by Fakir's even voice, "I also have to object to her going to this dance."

Karon sputtered, looking bewildered, "What the hell is going on here? Do you object too then, Mytho?"

"Karon," Edel hissed, glaring, "Language, please."

Mytho glanced at Ahiru then at Fakir, his golden eyes confused, "I…I don't know."

Ahiru took a deep breath, warmed by Fakir's intervention. She met his eyes once more, happy by the warmth she found there. She faced Karon squarely and her next sentence came out in a breathless rush, "I'm in love with your son!"

Karon raised an eyebrow, clearly lost, "I know…which is why you guys are dating."

"No, not this son," she first pointed to Mytho then her finger curved around him to point at the boy behind him, "That son."

The vein in Karon's neck seemed to pop out and his face was turning an interesting blotchy red, "Fakir…what did you do?"

Ahiru was quick to intervene, bringing Karon's attention back to her, "It wasn't him, it was me. It was all me! It's all my fault."

Karon snorted, "It can't be your entire fault. It takes two to play a game."

Ahiru bit her lip, knowing the time had come to finally come clean, "But it IS all my fault. I…I lied to all of you."

Another heavy silence settled in their midst before Edel's soft voice pierced it, "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

Ahiru could feel the tell-tale prickling of tears in her eyes but an encouraging nod from Drosselymeyer had her talking again, "I lied to all of you. Mytho didn't have amnesia. He didn't remember asking me out because he never did. I was familiar to him because we had the same dance class and I had a crush on him but I was too timid to confess. When I rescued Mytho, the doctor said I couldn't see him and a nurse accidentally heard me thinking aloud and she created a big misunderstanding. I was going to tell you the truth that first day but you guys didn't give me a chance and then…and then I fell in love with you."

Karon blinked, "With me?"

By this time, the tears had broken through and a teary laugh escaped her, "With all of you! I…I had never been part of a family before and you guys were so…wonderful, so amazing and perfect. And then Fakir came along and it got harder and harder to tell the truth. I…I'm so sorry."

Everyone stood shocked, staring at her. She wished that a mountain would fall on top of her and bury her…that would be better than seeing the disappointment in the faces she'd come to think of as her family members. Even little Uzura had fallen silent. And she felt like dying when she finally met Fakir's eyes, the hurt and betrayal making his green eyes dark, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She choked back a sob, feeling like someone had stabbed her, "Because I didn't want you to hate me."

The tense atmosphere was shattered by the sound of the doorbell, making everyone jump. Drosselmeyer leisurely got up, his grin cryptic, "Ah, a bit late but better late than never."

He crossed over the threshold and threw open the door. A girl stood on the porch, a girl Ahiru, Fakir and Mytho instantly recognized. Rue nodded politely at Drosselmeyer and stepped inside when he waved her in. But as soon as she saw Mytho, the raven-haired teen ran forward and threw herself at him, nearly toppling him over, "Mytho! Please don't date this girl! Stay with me! You promised you'd wait!"

Karon threw up his hands, baffled, "Now who's this?"

Edel pinched Karon's arm, her voice stern, "Karon, don't you remember? This is Rue, Mytho's ex-girlfriend. Mytho wrote to us that they'd broken up because she went to Europe."

Mytho nodded, still looking dazed, "She had some business to settle with her foster father."

Rue kept her arms around Mytho, eyes glistening with tears, "That's right. My foster father was finally caught and was going to get a trial and I had to be there to testify."

Autor, who had been silent till now, piped up, "Excuse me…Caught?"

Mytho nodded nonchalantly, "Her foster father is that European serial killer nicknamed the Raven."

Karon paled, wobbling unsteadily, "The daughter of a serial killer…A SERIAL KILLER!"

The living room erupted into pandemonium, everyone trying to be heard above the other. Karon seemed set against it while Edel softly reprimanded him for being so closed-minded. Autor agreed with Karon and Drosselmeyer slapped him on the back of the head, telling him to keep his opinion to himself. Uzura wanted to know why her father was so angry because cereal was a yummy breakfast treat though she was confused as to why someone would want to kill such a delicious snack. Mytho had begun defending Rue, his golden eyes flaring.

Ahiru decided now would be a good time to leave. She reached for the book Fakir had given her and inched slowly toward the front door, looking back one last time at the bickering family. Drosselmeyer caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled through her tears, giving him a small wave. Her eyes sought out Fakir, who was doing all he could to separate his brother and father, and she choked back a sob, pivoting on her heel and fleeing.

She didn't even bother waiting for the bus, running as if the very devil was chasing her. By the time she got to the gates of the school, she was panting for breath and her legs shook. She could see her friends from a distance and put on an extra burst of speed, not wanting them to see her tears. They squealed in surprise as she ran past and were soon chasing after her, calling her name but she didn't slow down or stop until she'd made it to her dorm room.

She fumbled with the door, finding it locked. With a frustrated groan, she banged her head against the door and closed her eyes.

"Ahiru?"

She didn't move from her position, trying to control her erratic breathing. She heard Pike telling Lilie to return to the gate and go to the dance. Lilie didn't seem all too excited about that but Ahiru soon heard her heels clicking away from them. Pike lightly touched her shoulder and Ahiru glanced up, her eyes puffy and red, "I told them."

Pike didn't ask her for further explanation, reaching into her purse for a spare key that Ahiru had given her in case of emergencies. Pike led her into the dorm and sat her down on the small couch, wrapping a blanket around her friend. She then disappeared into the tiny kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, drink this," her friend handed her the mug, eyes trained on her face, "Now…What happened?"

Ahiru blew on the liquid then took a small sip, warmth slowly trickling into her body, "I told them the truth. Pike, it was horrible. And Fakir! It was as if I had shot him with a bazooka! He hates me, Pike!"

New tears began flowing down her face. Pike didn't probe further, for which she was grateful. Her friend sat beside her and put an arm around her, trying to offer a bit of comfort. She cried for a few more minutes until she felt as if she had no more water left in her body.

She glanced at her friend, a grateful smile on her lips, "Thanks, Pike. I…I'm okay now."

Pike shook her head, frowning sternly, "You are not."

Ahiru looked down at the cooled cocoa on her lap then up at her friend again, "You should go to the dance. Autor was really excited to go with you. Go. Have fun tonight."

"I can't have fun when I know my best friend is suffering like this," Pike murmured softly, tears gathering in her own eyes.

Ahiru giggled but the sound was hollow, "Of course you can. Please go. It will make me feel better. Besides, I'm really tired…I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Pike looked uncertain, biting her lip, "You'll call me if you need anything, won't you?"

Ahiru nodded, nudging her friend on the arm, "Now go on or you'll miss the dance!"

It took a few more minutes to get Pike to leave but soon she was all alone in her dorm. She deposited her unfinished now-tepid cocoa into the sink and made her way into her room, grabbing the leather-bound book that she'd left on the couch. Once there, she wrapped herself in Fakir's jacket and made herself comfortable on the bed, thumbing through the pages.

She let herself become immersed in the story, temporarily forgetting the hurt and pain she felt. The story was dramatic and witty. It surprised her when she began reading because the characters were all Fakir's own family. Mytho was the heartless prince and Fakir the doomed knight, Drosselmeyer the creepy author and Rue the girl with the terrible secret. Even little Uzura made an appearance as a ingenious puppet who ran around carrying a toy drum. And her surprise only increased when she found her own name within the pages. Not only that, to find that Fakir had made her the unfortunate duck who became the beautiful Princess Tutu, it almost tore her heart in two.

Because this was proof that he cared for her. And now, he hated her. She flew past the pages, seeing in her mind's eye the clumsy duck's affections transferred from the prince to the knight-turned-writer. By the time she reached the story's end when the duck, named after herself, became a duck once more and the knight, regardless of her state, promised to stay by her side forever, she was in tears once again.

She took in a shaky breath, stroking the binding. She flipped back to the title page, her finger running over Fakir's elegant script. She turned the page and noticed the dedicatory. In her hurry to read the story hidden within, she hadn't even noticed it. She began reading it, her eyes scanning the short paragraph.

It read: To my new dream, who helped me become a better person. Without her, this novel wouldn't have come about. Because of her, I finally gathered the courage to break free and chase after my dreams. All my gratitude to the Princess who stole my heart, my own little duck.

Sobs shook her body as she sank into her bed, cradling the book against her chest. Her only thought was that she wished she could go back in time and undo her mistake because maybe then she would still have a chance to be together with the one she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahiru stared ahead blankly, waiting for her assessment to begin. It had been over a week since the confrontation and she'd heard nothing from the family, which she took as a sign that they really DID hate her. If Mytho were here, she'd ask him about it but he still hadn't returned to class and she wasn't even sure if he'd even answer her. Pike had said that Autor commented during the dance that the whole household was a downright mess but that he hadn't mentioned anything else.

Her friends seemed to understand that this was serious and refrained from mentioning anything concerning that day. Even Mr. Cat had noticed her depressive state, commenting that although her dancing had improved technically, the emotion she had once exhibited was gone.

"Miss Ahiru," Mr. Cat's voice broke through her trance and she blinked, "It's your turn now. Hurry or I'll have you…MARRY ME!"

She just nodded dejectedly and went to stand in position, which seemed to further worry her erratic teacher at her lack of response. Her partner for the assessment took up his place behind her and the intro played. They began dancing but it all felt mechanical. Her partner didn't seem to care about her performance, only his own. It made her job much more difficult and she struggled to dance perfectly. She barely took note of the door opening, wondering absently if it was a tardy student but soon dismissed the sound…If it had been a tardy student, Mr. Cat would already have proposed to the person. She continued dancing, her only focus on getting through this as quickly as possible.

Her partner's hands, which had been on her waist, suddenly vanished and warm familiar hands took its place. A gasp escaped her lips but she didn't dare turn around.

"Why are you dancing so stiffly? You look like a robot," Fakir chuckled, "Moron."

He twirled her and she was suddenly face to face with him, his smile fond. Tears instantly sprang up into her blue eyes and she forgot all about her assessment. All that really mattered at the moment was that Fakir was there, looking at her with that sweet smile of his. She reached out a shaking hand and touched his face, to verify that he was really there and wasn't just a product of her imagination. Her fingers brushed his skin and she took in a shaky breath, "…Fakir?"

"Last time I checked that was still my name," he smirked, enveloping her hand with his and keeping it in place. A pink dusting spread across her cheeks and she stared at the ground timidly, her heart racing in her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious," he grumbled, "Didn't you say I had to chase after my dreams?"

Her head snapped up, dismayed, "But you HATE me!"

Fakir snorted, raising an eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

She blushed in embarrassment, biting her lip, "Well…No one. But I was sure you did because I lied…and you didn't come after me!"

Fakir smirked again and flicked her forehead, "Idiot. Don't go assuming things on your own. I would have come after you that first day but things were a bit rocky at home. And as far as the lying…Well, I have to admit that when you confessed your lie, I was…happy."

Ahiru's mouth dropped down, horror-struck, "HAPPY?"

"Yes, happy," he huffed, "Because that meant that you weren't really Mytho's. And then you also said that…that you…," he blushed and fidgeted, "That you'd fallen in love with me."

Her whole face reddened, "Ah…I, uh, I was…I m-meant it."

His expression softened, a warm glow in his green eyes, "Good because I'm in love with you too."

His next action took her completely by surprise. He pulled on her arm, bringing her in close. His hand softly caressed her cheek before he bent down and kissed her. She stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide. Fakir was blushing, looking away, "Was it…ok?"

Ahiru turned beet red and she could feel the heat from her face, her heart fluttering like a bird's, "Well…I think I might need a-another one in order to decide."

He blinked, startled before a grin erupted on his face, "That so?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled, their lips meeting a second time. Ahiru thought for sure her heart was going to burst from how fast it was pumping. A cheer broke the tender atmosphere and Ahiru quacked, mortally embarrassed. There were a few catcalls and lots of whistles from her fellow students and she buried her face in Fakir's chest to hide her burning cheeks.

"It's about time," another familiar voice made Ahiru look up, "It took a bit of prodding but I finally managed to convince Karon to let Fakir come after you, little duck. He wouldn't let him come until everything had been sorted out and by everything I really mean everything."

Drosselmeyer stood at the doorway, creepy grin in place. But he wasn't the only one there. Edel, Karon, Autor, Uzura, Mytho and even Rue, were standing beside him, their grins warm. Edel stepped forward, opening her arms invitingly and Ahiru detached herself from Fakir temporarily to give her a tight hug.

"You're all here!"

She parted from Edel and Fakir took his spot beside her, slipping his hand into hers. She held on to it tightly, loving the comforting warmth of his hand against hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze then leaned down and planted a delicate kiss on her forehead but seemed unsastified with that and pecked her lightly on the cheek. She flushed but the large smile on her face only widened, her eyes glowing with adoration.

Edel's smile was pleasant as she appraised the two, "You didn't think we'd let you go so easily after you'd become a part of the family, do you?"

"So," her eyes glanced over every face, seeing nothing but acceptance, "You guys aren't mad?"

"Nonsense," Karon gruffly replied, "We were just a bit confused. I thought it better if we all sat down as a family and discussed the issues before Fakir sought you out. After all, Mytho did re-ask you to date…But it all turned out to be unnecessary."

Mytho smiled happily, his hand tangled with Rue's, "I still held feelings for Rue. We just broke up because she was going to Europe. That's why when I woke up and everyone told me you were my girlfriend, I thought it strange because I had been determined to wait for Rue to come back but…I really did like you, Ahiru. Not like my brother does but you did catch my attention."

"Yeah, well, now you can move your attention back to Rue," Fakir grumbled, pulling Ahiru close. Ahiru quacked in embarrassment and everyone laughed, amused.

Edel shared a long look with Fakir, smiling cryptically, "Fakir?"

Uzura pushed her way through the adults, pouting, "You still not ask Ahiru to be lovey-dovey with you, zura!"

Karon puffed out his chest, "That's right, son! Come on then! Ask her to be your woman!"

Edel sharply smacked her husband, frowning disapprovingly, "Karon, please. Let Fakir do it at his own pace."

"But he's taking forever," Drosselmeyer whined childishly, "He needs a little push, I think."

Fakir's whole face reddened and he coughed, "Would you guys cut it out? You're only making it worse."

"We wouldn't have to say anything if you'd hurry it up," Rue remarked smartly, giving the dark-haired boy a half-smile. He gave her a glare but she just smiled sweetly, stepping closer to Mytho.

Ahiru looked up at Fakir, waiting with shining eyes. He turned towards her and rolled his eyes but his smile was fond, "Ahiru, be my girlfriend."

"WHAT? THAT'S HOW YOU ASK HER? NO ROMANTIC DECLARATIONS, NO FANCY PROPOSAL? OH, HOW I SUFFER WITH THESE UNROMANTIC GRANDSONS OF MINE!"

Drosselmeyer hid his face in his hands, obviously disappointed by Fakir's display. A discussion soon erupted between Drosselmeyer and Karon, who believed that Fakir's proposal was just fine and that men shouldn't be too mushy anyways. Edel was soon roped into the argument, reprimanding Karon on being too masochist.

Fakir ignored the bickering threesome, an anxious light in his eyes, "Well?"

Ahiru beamed, throwing her arms around him, "Of course! I accept!"

Fakir chuckled, his eyes glowing with joy as he twirled her around. She laughed giddily and barely noticed everyone clapping, shouting out various congratulations. Drosselmeyer was soon complaining on having missed her answer because of Karon and the muscular man was suggesting they take it outside and settle this like men. Edel just sighed good-naturedly and suggested that they hold a dinner that night to celebrate while Uzura skipped around beating her little toy drum and shouting that Fakir and Ahiru were lovey-dovey now. Autor had snuck off to be with Pike and Mytho and Rue were off in their own little world, staring at each other with loving smiles.

Ahiru glanced at them all, her heart full of gratitude and love. Fakir nudged her, bringing her attention back to him. He bent down, his lips near her ear, "I love you, my little duck. Let me be your knight?"

The red in her cheeks spread across her face and down her neck, "I love you too, Fakir. B-But I'll only let you be my knight if you promise me that you'll never leave me."

"A lifetime of service, huh? I think I can handle that," he smirked then stole a kiss from her lips, chuckling when she sighed dreamily, "I promise that I'll always protect you."

"And I promise that I'll always love you," she whispered timidly before reaching up and kissing him gently. His answering smile was beautiful and made her heart skip several beats. He took her hand and, after getting permission from Mr. Cat, followed the family outside. She glanced over at Fakir, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

She might not have gotten the prince of her dreams but she had gotten something even better…The knight in shining armor that had captured her heart and promised to devote himself to protecting her. The knight that, without a shadow of a doubt, loved her even with all her flaws and made her strong. And the knight that had not only given her his love but had also given her something she'd never had…a family.

"Are you ready?"

She beamed up at him, love shining in her eyes, "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything.


	14. Epilogue

"You look beautiful, Ahiru!"

Ahiru appraised herself in the mirror and had to agree with her friend; She did look stunning. The snow-white wedding dress hugged her waist then flared out into a full skirt, which brushed the floor. Various small beads were embroidered into the front of the dress, making it sparkle every time she shifted. Her long hair had been left loose, the soft pink strands cascading down her back. A veil had been affixed atop her head, much like a tiara.

Lilie sighed dramatically from behind her, "And to think that Ahiru will be the first of us to get married! How tragic!"

Ahiru rolled her eyes and let the comment slide. Today was her day and nothing could ruin it. Her stomach felt as if butterflies were flitting around in it, beating against the walls. She never would have imagined five years ago that she would be marrying her crush's brother. But now, here she was.

Rue put a comforting hand on her shoulder, red eyes warm, "Relax. There's nothing to worry about."

She and Rue had, over the years, become great friends. Rue also loved to dance and they usually practiced together. She was glad that the woman was there now, offering her a bit of calm.

"Unless the groom doesn't show up, of course," Lilie giggled, a sound that was a cross between Santa Claus' Ho and an evil villain's cackle, "Then you might need to panic."

"Thank you, Lilie," Pike grumbled when she saw Ahiru's freckled face go pale, "Don't worry, Ahiru. Fakir is just as crazy about you now as he was back then; Maybe even more. Femio cheating on Lilie is more likely than Fakir abandoning you."

Lilie wailed as if in pain, "How harsh, Pike! I'll have you know that Femio is not that kind of guy! He's better than yours, who hasn't even asked for your hand! You'll be an old maid by the time Autor gets around to asking you to marry him!"

Rue ran a hand over her face, an irritated frown twisting her lips, "Girls! Quit bickering! You'll just ruin your bridesmaid dresses if you keep it up that way!"

"Easy for you to say," Pike murmured, her pride hurt, "You already have your wedding date set."

Before the discussion could begin anew, Edel entered the small room, nine year-old Uzura in tow. The young girl looked stunning in her flower girl dress and she knew it, flaunting it around in a way that there was no way to get angry at her. Edel stepped toward Ahiru, her eyes flickering over the girl in appraisal.

"My, aren't you just a dream," Edel's eyes shone, tears gathering in the corners. She smiled softly, patting Ahiru's cheek fondly. Ahiru pulled her forward, giving her a tight hug which the older woman returned.

Edel wiped away a few tears as she stepped back, "Let's save the crying for the ceremony, shall we? It's almost time…I came to see if you're ready and to get the girls."

Uzura nodded sagely, blue eyes glowing with excitement, "We need to get into position, zura!"

Ahiru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm ready."

"Splendid," Edel clapped her hands, "All right, girls…Let's get going. Ahiru, Mytho will be by soon to escort you."

Pike, Lilie, Uzura and Rue all gave her a hug before filing out after Edel. Ahiru nervously fingered the ruby pendant on her neck, a present from Fakir for her performance in Swan Lake. It had been her first show and he'd presented it to her on the first night, telling her she was dancing even better than Princess Tutu, the heroine of his now-famous novel. It had also been the same night where he'd asked her to marry him. With both of their careers taking off, they'd decided to wait to hold the ceremony but Ahiru had heartily accepted.

A sound at the window startled her out of her thoughts, drawing her attention to it. She squawked in surprise as Fakir climbed in through the window, a surly frown on his face, "No one tells me I can't see my own bride."

Ahiru sputtered, her hands fluttering around, "F-F-Fakir! What…You can't be here! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony!"

Fakir snorted before giving her an appreciative look-over that made her face turn a deep red, "Bullcrap. That's just superstition. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, moron…You look nice."

She sputtered again, fuming, "Don't change the subject, mister! You need to leave! You're already supposed to be at the altar!"

He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, "…Shut up."

He kissed her then with a fierceness that made her knees weak and her heart falter in her chest. She couldn't help but respond, acting on impulse. She held onto him, afraid that if she let go, she'd fall flat on her face. His arms were instantly around her, supporting her. The heat between them seemed to escalate and Ahiru thought she'd combust for sure. They broke apart, both a bit breathless.

She glared at him, disapproving, "N-Not fair."

He chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I never said it was."

She shivered involuntarily and saw him smirk in satisfaction, his green eyes glowing with a heat that matched the temperature on her face. He caressed her cheek, his other arm holding her to him, "You know…I say we just elope."

She shook her head, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, "Fakir! All our friends and family are out there waiting for us!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So?"

She huffed, "So, we are not going to elope!"

"Damn," he cursed and winced when she hit him on the shoulder, a bit harder this time, "You didn't have to hit me so hard…Besides, it's not my fault. It's yours."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Mine?"

Fakir looked away, a pink dusting on his cheeks, "If you didn't look so beautiful, I wouldn't have to feel jealous and want to steal you away before someone caught a glimpse of you."

She blinked before a mischievous smile emerged on her face. He gulped nervously, eyes widening. She stood up on her tiptoes, her hands running up his chest, "You know I only have eyes for you."

He took in a shaky breath, obviously ruffled, "Now who's the one not playing fair?"

She giggled, placing a gossamer kiss on his lips, "You're so cute when you're jealous."

He huffed, his voice a bit shaky, "…Shut up."

"I knew I'd find you here," a familiar voice spoke from the open doorway, startling the two, "You should be standing at the altar already, Fakir."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Fakir grumbled, "I'm going, geez…"

He gave Ahiru one last breathtaking kiss and a heated glance that wasn't at all innocent before disappearing, leaving Ahiru a bit unsteady on her feet. Mytho smiled ruefully, shaking his head, "Karon almost flipped when we found him gone. It's probable that he'll have to hear an earful before we enter."

Ahiru, now a bit more steady, sighed exasperatedly but a fond smile surged up on her face, "He's as stubborn as a mule. There's no way to stop him once he sets his mind on something."

Mytho laughed softly, "You're right of course. Are you ready?"

Ahiru nodded excitedly, smiling brightly. Mytho chuckled, offering his arm to her. They slowly walked down the hall, a comfortable silence settling between them. She had debated for a while on who would walk her down the aisle and give her away but had finally decided on Mytho. The white-haired male had offered to escort her and, though Mytho had assured her various times throughout the years he held no ill will toward her and had even become one of her dearest friends, she still felt she owed it to him for all the confusion she caused for her lie when he had been in the coma.

They stopped right outside the closed double doors, waiting for the cue to go in. She gripped Mytho's arm tight, her heart beating out in a staccato beat. Mytho gave no sign that he felt her grip tightening, his gaze distant. Ahiru felt Mytho tense suddenly and looked up at him, puzzled "Hey, you alright?"

Mytho blinked then smiled apologetically, "I'm fine…It's just…There's something I've always wanted to ask you but never found the chance to. I don't know why I thought of it now…"

Ahiru cocked her head, urging him on, "We still have a little bit of time."

Mytho bit his lip, "Are you sure?"

Ahiru's curiosity piqued and she nodded, "Ask away."

"Well," Mytho smiled sheepishly, "I'd always been curious but it felt strange asking something like this. I know that you didn't know Fakir before the accident…So I wanted to know when it was that you developed feelings for my brother…Ahiru, when did you fall in love with Fakir?"

The wedding march began to play softly and Ahiru knew that the doors would soon open and they'd walk down that aisle to where her knight stood. Smiling sweetly, she reached up on her tiptoes to whisper softly in his ear, "…It was while you were sleeping."


End file.
